


Unexpected Feelings

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns to Hogwarts to do his last year, but this time things are different. The first is he's gay, second Ron doesn't like it so Harry can't help getting a rise out of Ron by always talking about being gay, third Harry is having sex with Snape. Harry feels very confused about his so called relationship with Snape and is not sure if it will last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry Potter and his friends all returned to finish their last year at Hogwarts. Even though most of them were over the age to attend Hogwarts, the headmistress and the newly formed governors agree that they should be allowed to return if they wished. 

Severus Snape had been found barely alive and was saved thanks to Poppy Pomfrey’s expertise. Kingsley Shacklebolt the newly named minister for magic spoke with Harry about what had taken place in regards to Severus, finally Harry produced the memory and allowed Kingsley and Minerva to watch it so they could see the extent Severus Snape went to in helping Albus Dumbledore protect Harry. They watched and realised what they all believed about Severus Snape wasn’t right, so Kingsley and Minerva spoke to Severus to get the rest of the facts from him before he was given his freedom and given back his old job as potions master.

Harry Potter moved into his parent’s home after having it repaired and when he got his letter about the books and equipment he would need for his last year, Harry was determined that Snape would not be able to taunt him. So he bought an extra cauldron, extra ingredients and practiced his potions but he also went further, he read the books over and over until he had them memorised, but he went further again and read more books on potions and what certain ingredients were used for and why use one potion ingredient over another. Hermione was amazed at Harry’s knowledge on potions, she even admitted that he was more knowledgeable than she was, making Harry and Ron laugh. During the time it took to repair Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron had gone to Australia to find Hermione’s parents, Hermione of course wanted Harry to go with them, but he turned her down saying he wanted to be alone for a while, much to Ron’s delight. Another thing that happened during those first few months, Harry realised he was gay and worked out why he never realised before. He had too much on his mind to think of things as ordinary as his sexuality, not when they were all in life and death situations.

Ginny of course was furious, she had hoped they would get back together. But Harry was surprised that the rest of the Weasley’s weren’t happy with him either, they thought Harry had led Ginny on. He tried to explain, but they didn’t seem to believe him, so he gave up and figured if they didn’t like the fact he wasn’t going to resume his relationship with Ginny as he was gay, then it was there problem. Harry had a feeling that George would be fine with him, but he was still too hurt over losing his twin. Bill didn’t like the fact that Fleur still wanted to see Harry, she supported him and always will. Hermione of course had supported Harry, much to Ron’s disgust, but Ron realised if he wanted Hermione to stay as his girlfriend, he would need to support Harry, so he did only when he was with Hermione. She realised what Ron was doing, but thought if she just gave him time to get used to Harry being gay and that he couldn’t resume his relationship with his sister, then he might finally come around.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had to testify in certain trials, the Malfoy’s being one of those. With Harry’s testimony, Narcissa Malfoy was released but with restrictions, Lucius Malfoy was given life in Azkaban and Draco Malfoy was released with no restrictions. A few days after their trial, Harry received a letter from Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, both expressing their thanks and appreciation. Harry had been surprised but pleased as well. Now he hoped the two Malfoy’s finally understood they could have a good life as long as they stopped all this pureblood bullshit and realised that all magical people were the same, some just had more power than others, but it did not matter what blood status they had.

Harry of course was famous around the magical world, being the man that killed Voldemort. Hermione and Ron were also known for their support of Harry throughout his years at Hogwarts and their help in the battle of Hogwarts. Their other friends, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Michael, Terry, Hannah, Luna and all the rest were also known, just not as known as the golden trio. Harry felt a little apprehensive whenever he needed to go into a magical town, he always got attention, always got thanked, always got his hand shook, but he was also being asked out a lot, had woman kiss him, men kiss him and got felt up a lot. Harry had a lot of small kids run up to him all asking the same thing, for him to sign their pictures of him that the new minister had organised a couple of weeks after the battle of Hogwarts. Harry could never turn down those kids, but once it was seen he was signing for the kids, adults of all ages would turn up and want his autograph as well and it usually took Harry a couple of hours to go about his business and he always ended up with a sore hand from signing his name so much. Hermione, Ron and their other friends also got asked for autographs, which like Harry, they got used to doing.

The first few weeks back at Hogwarts, they returning seventh years which were called eighth years, realised how much work they needed to catch up on. The also realised that Hogwarts had never had so many students before, two lots of first years, then right through all the years and the added eighth year. 

Just like they knew he would, Severus Snape was still his snarly self, but they also noticed he didn’t always give Harry trouble, nor did he act quite as bad as he used it, even if he was still hard and cold and of course, he still favoured Slytherin’s over the other houses. The first few times he asked Harry a question on a certain potion ingredient, he could barely hide his surprise when Harry answered every question correctly that had been put to him, which made Harry and his friends smirk. So after that, Snape hardly spoke to Harry unless it was a question aimed towards him.

During their first few weeks, Harry had wanted to speak with Snape alone, but he just couldn’t seem to get his Gryffindor courage to surface. All he wanted to do was thank him for his help over the years, but he also wanted to speak with Snape about his mother, he was someone that knew her when she was younger and he knew her right up until they had their falling out in sixth year. Harry found himself outside his classroom a few times, sometimes he was outside the staff room, but he just couldn’t seem to knock on that door.

Another thing Harry and his friends, but also the staff noticed, most of the returning Slytherin’s all acted differently. They were a lot friendlier to students from other houses, there were no name calling, no hexes, nothing. It seems since a lot of their parents were either killed or locked up, they could be themselves. There were a few that never changed of course, they sneered at Harry all the time, they were malicious with the names they called him, which he ignored and usually smiled at them which made them angrier but it made Harry laugh, but those few Slytherin’s never went too far, Severus Snape had seen to that and no student wanted to get on the bad side of the snarly potions master.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was again pacing outside Snape’s classroom when he heard footsteps approaching.

‘Potter, are you here to see Professor Snape?’ Draco Malfoy asked pleasantly.

Harry had gotten used to Draco Malfoy talking friendly to him, ‘Um, yeah, sort of, I think,’ Harry mumbled.

‘He won’t bite your head off you know.’

‘It’s not that Malfoy, I need to speak with him about something personal and I’m not sure how he will take it when I ask.’

‘About your mother,’ Draco saw Harry’s eyes widen, ‘He told me that he had been best friends with your mother when they were kids.’

‘Oh right, you’re his godson, but yeah, that’s what I want to talk to him about.’

‘He can only say yes or no Potter.’

‘Yeah, I know, but I see the looks he gives me sometimes, at my eyes and I know he’s thinking about her. But then he gets this, well, hurt look, not something I’m used to seeing on him and I don’t think he’ll like it if I bring my mother up.’

‘All he told me about her was that she was his best friend, she was the one he spoke to about everything, stuff he could never speak with anyone else. She was the one he finally came out to.’

‘Came out, what do you mean by that?’

‘Like you and me, he’s gay.’

‘Oh, I knew about you, I heard someone talking about some bloke you’ve been shagging, but I didn’t know about Snape. I thought he loved my mother in a romantic way.’

‘No, he thought of her as his best friend, he loved her that way, probably how you feel about Granger.’

‘Yeah, I love Hermione, like a sister. So are you here to see him?’

‘No, just passing Potter, now did you use all that Gryffindor courage that night, or have you got some left inside you?’ Malfoy smirked but it was a friendly look before continuing on his way.

Harry shook his head, hardly believing that him and Malfoy had become sort of friends. He looked back at the door and thought bugger it, he’ll get this over with and Malfoy was right, he could only say yes or no. Harry took a couple of deep breaths, then knocked on the door and heard the curt sharp “come” from Snape. Harry slowly opened the door and saw Snape glance up at him.

‘Potter, is there something you need?’

‘Um, yeah, there is,’ Harry closed the door, taking a couple more deep breathes before standing in front of the desk, ‘First, I would like to thank you Professor.’

‘Thank me, for what?’

‘For everything you did to help but especially for giving me those memories. Apart from needing to know that bit about me, I got to see your friendship with my mother. You two were very close as kids.’

Severus stared up at Potter, ‘Yes, we were and as you already know, we had a falling out due to my pride.’

Harry sighed, ‘Yeah, my father and Sirius, I think if that happened to me I’d be so humiliated, I would have left Hogwarts. But anyone can make a mistake, we’re all capable of saying the wrong thing to someone we care about.’

‘That is true and it took Lily a long time before she forgave me.’

‘Oh, she did, I never knew that, so you became friends again?’

‘Not like we used to. Is that why you are here Potter, to ask about your mother?’

Harry nodded, ‘Yes, there’s no one else I know that knew her, apart from her sister and I won’t have anything to do with that…’ Harry hesitated but thought he saw a small grin flit across Snape’s face then he remembered the memory, Snape had made that branch fall on Petunia, ‘So I was hoping you might work on a time that you could tell me things about her, from when you used to spend time together?’ Harry twisted his fingers while he waited.

‘I think I could do that, for your mother.’

Harry sagged in relief, ‘Thanks, I’ll let you get back to work.’

‘Before you go Potter,’ Severus straightened in his seat, ‘I was asked to speak with you and a few other seventh and eighth year boys, or should I say young men.’

‘Oh, what about?’

‘Being gay, since I have heard you are, I thought I would start with you since you are here.’

‘Oh,’ Harry blushed, ‘There’s nothing much I can say about that, since I’ve never…’ Harry hesitated and blushed again.

‘Yes, but that is one of the things I was asked to speak with you and the others about, gay sex and what you know or don’t know. All seventh and eighth years have a sex education class with Madame Pomfrey, but as she is not gay or a man, she cannot give you the proper education on that. So are you busy right now?’

‘Um, no, well, I do have my homework, but I’m pretty much up with all that, just a bit more to do.’

‘Then why don’t you sit and I will explain some things.’

‘Okay,’ Harry blushed again but sat, he also lowered his head.

‘You seem a bit embarrassed and you stopped before, saying never. I take it then you have never had sex?’

‘A bit hard with my life and I only just worked out I’m gay, so no, I haven’t,’ Harry twisted his hands again and thought he’d just ask, ‘Can I ask you something about this?’

‘Anything, that is what I’m here for.’

‘Well,’ Harry chewed his lip, ‘I’m not sure if it’s normal or not, but um, I’ve, um,’ Harry stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ‘I’ve never had a, you know,’ Harry shrugged blushing brightly.

‘For someone your age, that is not normal, but as you said before, your life. With everything that was going on during your hormonal years, which you are still going through, it would have been hard for you to concentrate on anything other than Voldemort. Most boys will have them from the age of twelve, that’s average. If you are concerned, there is a test a healer can perform to make sure that everything is working the way it’s supposed to.’

Harry shook his head, ‘That would mean talking to Madame Pomfrey about this, no, I couldn’t,’ Harry sighed, ‘too embarrassing,’ Harry slowly looked up and his eyes went straight to Snape’s dark eyes, ‘Um, do you know a way for me to find out?’

Severus saw Harry’s face when he looked up and if he wasn’t mistaken, he was being looked at by a man, not looked at by a student that wanted information, but a man that wanted him. He felt it deep inside, the burning desire that he had not felt in a long time. So now should he tell young Potter how he could help even if it was just to reassure him, it would also give him the opening he needed. But as Severus sat there, he noticed Harry blushed again but he also moved a little like he was uncomfortable in his seat, and Severus knew exactly what was going on with him.


	3. Chapter 3

‘It seems you have your answer Mr. Potter,’ Severus said in a very low and sensual voice.

Harry’s felt his face heat up again but nodded, ‘Why now, when it never did before?’

‘Surely you can answer that yourself…Harry,’ again Severus had spoken slowly and seductively.

‘Um, um,’ Harry lowered his head again, ‘I’m not sure.’

Severus could see how embarrassed Harry was, so he got up slowly, stood next to his seat, then knelt down in front and ran his hand lightly up the inside of his leg until he was cupping an impressive handful.

Harry gasped loudly, then groaned, much to his embarrassment, then he looked down and saw a large hand moving ever so slightly against his straining bulge.

‘Oh god,’ Harry groaned as arched his back, something he wasn’t meaning to do, his body just seemed to move on its own, but as his back arched, he pushed his hips which pushed his groin harder into Snape’s hand. He kept his eyes closed and couldn’t believe what he was feeling, then without even knowing when or how, Snape’s hand was wrapped around his cock which made Harry’s eyes fly open, ‘Oh god.’

‘I can stop if you want me to, but right now, I don’t, it is your call Harry. I have a bed right through those doors, if you want me to show you what sex is like.’

Harry couldn’t believe he was here, like this with Snape and he was offering Harry sex. Then before he knew what he was doing, their lips were joined in a very hot and searing kiss, all mouth, teeth and wet with tongues exploring. Harry was still kissing Snape but felt him being pulled to his feet and his feet moving. When air became a problem, Harry moved his mouth away and saw they were standing next to a large four poster bed, similar to his in the dorm room, just bigger. He’s erection was still sticking out of his pants, but now Snape was undressing, right there in front of him. Harry groaned loudly when he saw Snape’s naked body, but also he’s erection.

‘Touch me,’ Severus said in his low sensual voice, but he could see Harry was hesitant, so he took Harry’s hand and wrapped it around his own cock, ‘Use your instincts on how you would like to be touched, move your hand like how you would like someone to move their hand on you,’ Severus slowly moved his hand slowly back and forth, which was still around Harry’s hand, then when he knew Harry was giving in to his feeling or his hormones, he removed his hand and wrapped it around Harry’s cock, ‘Now we can pleasure each other a bit this way before the rest.’

‘Rest,’ Harry squeaked, blushed and looked down with embarrassment.

Severus put his finger under Harry’s chin and lifted his head so they were staring into each other’s eyes.

‘Yes, rest, hot, desirable, exquisite, sensual sex,’ he lent in and his lips were on Harry’s again but as Severus was kissing him, he was undoing his shirt, pushing it off then pushing his pants down over his hips, ‘Finish undressing, then come to bed with me,’ he removed his hand and also took Harry’s hand off him and stepped back. When he saw Harry was embarrassed and hesitant, he gave a sharp nod.

Harry bent down and undid his shoes, then pulled them and his socks off before his pants, standing up, but again kept his eyes averted.

‘Come,’ Severus took his hand and climbed onto the bed, pulling Harry with him, then he was lying on top of the nervous young man, ‘You will feel pleasure, you will think the desire building inside you is too much to endure, but you will enjoy it all the same, your body will feel like it’s on fire, but in a good way and if I do a good job, you will feel the most exhilarating orgasm you will ever have.’

‘Um, is this allowed, you’re my teacher?’

‘And I’m teaching you how to make love Harry, but no, it is not allowed. Are you planning on telling anyone?’

‘No,’ Harry shook his head.

‘Do you want to keep going?’

‘Yes.’

‘Then let’s get started, first some mouth play,’ Severus gave a seductive grin then started to kiss Harry’s neck, nipping with his teeth and heard the satisfied low groan from Harry. He moved to the other side of his neck, sucking, licking, his mouth making love to Harry’s neck, savouring the taste and feel of the man under him. Then he moved down to his nipples. He swirled his tongue around the hardening nipple, then took it between his teeth.

‘Ahhh,’ Harry groaned loudly and again his back arched and his arms went to Snape’s hair, fisting the long black hair in his hands. No matter what he did, he groaned again and again, feeling the tightening sensation deep inside him. Then his nipple was released and his other one was getting the same treatment, ‘Ahhh,’ Harry groaned again and his fists clenched tighter, ‘Snape, it’s too much, please.’

Severus looked up, ‘Stay with it, then you will feel the rest, let your body have what it wants, it’s worth it,’ he lowered his mouth again until his teeth were once again on Harry’s nipple and his body was writhing beneath his. He released his nipple and moved down to his stomach and swirled his tongue inside Harry’s navel, then he moved again. He knelt up, pushed Harry’s legs wide apart and up until they were bent, ‘Keep your legs like that,’ he saw Harry nod, then moved his head down until he took Harry into his mouth.

‘Oh god, no,’ Harry groaned and it was instant, he came, hard and fast. Then he felt Snape release him and looked up, he was kneeling between his legs, but he was coating his length and his fingers with some clear thick liquid, Harry’s eyes widened.

‘First my fingers, to loosen your virgin arse Harry,’ Snape bent over Harry, kissing his stomach as he moved first one finger inside Harry then another. ‘Easy,’ he said softly as he felt Harry jolt and he clamped tight around his fingers. He moved them slowly in and out, then apart, in and out then apart, he repeated the process until he felt Harry relax and was finally letting his body tell him what it wanted. After a few more minutes of getting Harry as loose as he could, he slipped his fingers out and had his cock inside him instantly.

‘Fuck,’ Harry shouted as his back arched again.

‘Yes, I’m going to fuck you, so get ready Harry,’ Severus grinned down at Harry then started to move, slowly. He moved as slow as he could as pushed in then out, then in, he twisted his hips and felt Harry jolt under him again, ‘There, that’s the sweet spot we all like,’ he repeated the process, in and out then twisted his hips hitting Harry’s spot again and again until he was crying out, Harry's cum shooting up until his stomach was covered. It was only then that Severus allow his own release before he pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Harry. He moved onto his side and stared over at Harry who had his eyes closed, ‘Harry, look at me.’

Harry slowly opened his eyes, then turned his head, ‘Oh god.’

‘Yes, you felt it, that desirable orgasm we all like to have and you had two. After the initial feeling of the strange intrusion, how did it feel?’

‘Um, good, it hurt, but good.’

‘It can hurts at first. But now you have the basic knowledge of gay sex. It’s close to dinner though, we should dress.’

‘Um, yeah, okay,’ Harry hurried off the bed and quickly dress, before he turned, ‘Um, thanks.’

‘You’re welcome,’ Severus gave Harry a small smile then watch as he practically ran from the room. But his thoughts were on why he did this, he’d never had sex with a student before, he knew it was not allowed. Even though Potter was an adult, he was still a student. Now he just hoped Potter did not say anything, to anyone. He had a few sexual fantasizes about the raven haired young man but he never believed Harry Potter would ever think of him, Severus Snape as a partner, now he had to decide where this might go.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry went straight back to his dorm room, and into a shower. He washed but his thoughts were on what had just happened with Snape. He glanced down at his cock, and remembered it had been in Snape’s mouth.

‘Oh god, what have I done,’ he reached around and felt his arse, ‘Blimey, that smarts, but he was right, it was so good,’ Harry closed his eyes and he remembered that feeling, like fire coursing through his body, like he was going to explode but in a good way, then he did, something inside him just let go. As Harry thought of this, his cock twitched, so he finished washing then turned the water on cold for a few seconds before grabbing his towel and wrapping around himself. He grabbed another towel and dried his chest and back before his dried his hair. Then dumped that towel in the bin supplied for towels before drying his legs, feet, then between his legs. Even that normal touch of drying himself was turning him on. So he finished, then grabbed his clothes and hurried back down through the school and stopped outside the great hall but his thoughts remained on Snape. Harry never told anyone that he thought Snape's voice was sexy or he loved to look into those dark eyes, he didn't think his friends would handle that bit of news . Harry took a couple of deep breaths, then stepped in but never looked towards the staff table. He went over to Hermione and Ron, sitting opposite which was next to Neville, but as Harry sat, he winced.

‘Something wrong Harry?’ Neville asked.

‘Um, yeah, I fell on my butt when I was in the shower, it’s fine,’ Harry lied quickly then started to dish up his dinner. He was eating, not even knowing what he was eating, because his thought were on what had happened with Snape, he had sex with Snape.

‘Harry, did you hear me?’ Hermione tapped his hand.

Harry jerked his head up, ‘Sorry, did you say something Hermione?’

‘Yes, I asked if you’re going into Hogsmeade tomorrow. Remember, our age can go every weekend, starting this weekend.’

‘Oh, um, yeah, I want to go see Aberforth. He sent me a letter last week asking to stop in when I can and I want to see him. I also want to go see about some new glasses.’

‘Oh, why do you want new ones when you have some, that’s just wasting money, isn’t it?’ Ron asked a bit disgruntled.

‘I’ve got a lot of money to waste, but I’ve had these forever and I would like something different, maybe I could buy something that suits my gay personality,’ Harry said but looked intensely at Ron who grimaced, ‘You know, bright pink or purple, something outrageous,’ Harry said still sounding serious then went back to eating. He was getting sick of Ron’s attitude about him being gay and everyone knew it but everyone also knew not to say anything. There’s been a few of these times when Harry would say something about being gay just to get a rise out of Ron, so they all got used to the tense atmosphere, ‘Maybe I might find a bloke to shag while I’m out, get some mouth action going.’

‘Stop it,’ Ron yelled and shot to his feet, ‘I don’t want to hear anything about that,’ he stormed off.

‘Harry, you didn’t have to go that far, did you?’

‘Yes, I did, Hermione and if I want to say I’m going to suck some bloke off, then I will,’ Harry pushed his plate away then he left the great hall to some shocked looks from the people that had overheard what he had said.

‘Oh it’s going to be fun in the dorm tonight, maybe even tomorrow,’ Neville sighed, ‘Why is Ron so against gay men?’

‘It’s just the way he was raised, traditional, but I also think it’s to do with Ginny. She told Ron and I that she was in love with Harry, that was before he told us he was gay. So he knows she’s hurt, but Harry never meant to hurt her, he just never knew before. When he did, he told us and her.’

‘She spoke to me a lot when you three were away, she said she’s had this dream for years, a dream of marrying Harry, having his kids.’

‘Yes, she’s told me that as well,’ Hermione looked down the table to where Ginny was sitting with a few girls from seventh year, ‘It’s not Harry’s fault his gay, so what can anyone do, she can’t change him and it’s wrong the way all the Weasley’s are treating Harry. I’m caught in the middle, Ron being my boyfriend, but Harry is my best friend, I support him, I always have.’

‘I know Hermione, I get some looks from Ron and Ginny whenever I talk friendly to Harry. They do it with others as well, anyone that is still friends with Harry. It’s like they think this is all his fault, when in my opinion, there in the wrong.’

‘I know and they are, but right after Harry let it be known he was gay, he told Witch Weekly, Ron thought Harry would lose his popularity, but the next time I made them go shopping with me, Harry was treated like always, had people hugging him, telling him he was brave to come out, that it was the right thing to do. He ended up with girls always looking dreamily at him where the men would kiss him, making Ron walk away, he looked sick.’

‘Let’s just try and keep them from hitting each other.’

‘I’m going to find Harry first, I think this time he went too far, but I noticed he looked distracted, so something else happened before he came in here,’ Hermione stood up, ‘Talk to you later Neville.’

‘Yep, I’ll be around.’

Hermione never went up to the dorm room, she went straight outside and saw Harry staring out over the lake. She could tell by his stance he was upset and angry. His arms were folded and his back straight. She slowly walked down and stood next to him, taking his hand making them unfold then stood quietly beside him holding his hand.

‘Sorry, I was in a strange mood before I sat down.’

‘I noticed, so why don’t you tell me so I can help,’ Hermione noticed Harry blushed and he looked away, ‘Harry, what is it?’

‘Um, I had sex, with a bloke.’

‘What, who, you aren’t seeing anyone?’

‘I can’t say who and please don’t ask, it just happened.’

‘So you didn’t fall on your backside in the shower?’

Harry shook his head, ‘It’s uncomfortable, still pleasurable though, oh Hermione, it was so good.’

Hermione giggled, ‘Harry, but why can’t you tell me, you tell me everything else, we even talk about sex and periods, bloating and every other thing that goes on with our bodies.’

‘He doesn’t want anyone to know, so I said I wouldn’t. Can you accept that Hermione, I gave my word I wouldn’t say anything, you can understand that, can’t you?’

‘Yes, I can, so I won’t push to know who shagged your arse,’ she said seriously but the shocked look on Harry’s face made her giggle, ‘I’m sorry, I think I’m in a strange mood too and I know why.’

‘Do I get to know why you’re saying things like that, shagged my arse, Hermione, that is so un you, he also fucked my arse,’ Harry laughed this time at Hermione’s shocked face then he hugged her, ‘Sorry. So tell me why you’re in a strange mood?’

Hermione glanced around then lowered her voice, ‘I want to have sex, but Ron doesn’t, he keeps saying we should wait.’

‘Really,’ Harry’s eyebrows shot up, ‘I thought you already were. Maybe he’s just embarrassed, you know what he’s like and since I just done it, I can tell you now, it was embarrassing. Ron’s ears would probably burst into flames.’

Harry and Hermione broke into loud laughter, they laughed so hard they ended up bending over trying to catch their breath and ended up with a stitch in their sides. Neither of the realised that Ron was watching from one of the windows, he scowled when he saw them laughing together, then stormed off again, something he was doing a lot of lately.


	5. Chapter 5

That night in the Gryffindor common room was exactly as Neville thought, it was tense. Neville sat and talked to Harry while they did their homework, Hermione trying to get Ron to calm down, but Harry wasn’t helping with his comments on being gay, like he was going to shop for more clothes, something tight to show off his arse to the blokes. Ron ended up storming up to the dorm room with Hermione glaring at Harry before following and all Harry did was shrug and go back to his work.

The following day, Harry didn’t wait for Hermione or Ron, he just wasn’t in the mood to deal with Ron’s attitude. So he walked down the long drive from Hogwarts and down the path to Hogsmeade. He first went to the Hogshead to visit Aberforth and he grabbed a drink while he was there, he ended up having three Firewhiskey’s before leaving. He found the optometrist and instead of changing his classes, he ended up getting contact lenses. He got one pair and ordered a few more to pick up the following weekend. Then Harry did go buy some more clothes because he thought it was time Ron got used to the fact he was gay, Harry was going to wear clothes that he liked instead of what he just stuck to like normal blue jeans. This time he got jeans, but tight fitting and different colours, he also bought some outrageous shirts, again brightly coloured, even though he loved all the new clothes he bought, he did buy a few basic shirts and jeans. After finishing his shopping he went into the Three Broomsticks, sat at the bar and ordered a Firewhiskey.

‘Normally a student would not be allowed to drink that, but since you are of age, I can’t say no. I was just told to make sure none of you get drunk.’

Harry grinned, ‘Thanks Madame Rosmerta and I am of age, plus I could use a drink.’

‘Something wrong Harry?’ she asked.

‘Just a certain friend can’t accept I’m gay.’

‘He’ll either come around or he won’t, you can’t dwell on it, but tell me, where are your glasses?’

‘I was going to get some new ones, but got contacts instead. So tell me Madame Rosmerta, what do you think?’ Harry stared directly at her, giving her a cheeky smile.

She laughed, ‘Oh Harry,’ she shook her head, ‘You look very good actually, your eyes show up more, very nice and I think you’ll end up having a few men checking you out.’

‘I hope so,’ again Harry gave a cheeky smile, then took a drink while he looked around. He spotted Snape and he was staring at him. Harry quickly turned back, taking another drink before he put some gold on the bar, ‘I’ll see you later Madame Rosmerta.’

‘Anytime Harry,’ she smiled but she noticed Harry went from looking relaxed to tense. She looked around her bar and wondered who had made Harry’s mood change so suddenly, but no one stood out.

Harry walked slowly back to the school and was just heading for the steps when Hermione called to him, so he stopped.

‘Where are your glasses, did you break them?’

‘I got contacts instead of new glasses.’

‘Oh, well you look very nice Harry, very handsome.’

Harry chuckled, ‘Thanks, I also bought some clothes.’

‘Yes, I noticed the bag, a very pricey shop.’

Harry shrugged, ‘I can afford it, but I bought you a new top. I was hoping to get your opinion on what I bought.’

‘I can do that, like I always do, but you didn’t need to buy me anything.’

‘I know, but I saw this top and knew it was you, so come on,’ Harry took Hermione’s hand and hurried up all the stairs until they got to the dorm room, ‘I’ll be right back, but here,’ Harry handed her one of the smaller bags then went into the bathroom.

Hermione took the baby blue top out of the bag and smiled, ‘You have great taste for a man Harry,’ she called.

‘A gay man, we all have good taste,’ he called back. A minute later Harry stepped out and spun around, ‘What do you think?’

‘Harry, did you do this deliberately, to annoy Ron?’

‘No, I decided it was time to buy things I really like instead of just some basic clothes.’

Hermione stared at Harry in tight white jeans and a deep green shirt, ‘You look very nice and they are nice clothes, but anyone would know you’re gay wearing those, even though I have seen some boys in white jeans. Are you comfortable, they are tight?’

Harry laughed, ‘They stretch and yes, they are comfortable. So do I look okay?’

‘Yes, you do, but thank you for the top, it’s very nice and I love the colour.’

‘I know you like baby blue Hermione, it’s your favourite colour,’ Harry saw Hermione’s smile disappear, ‘What?’

‘My best friend knows things like that, my boyfriend doesn’t even know that.’

Harry sat beside Hermione and put his arm around her, ‘Things like that never did concern Ron, try not to let it worry you Hermione.’

‘I do try not to, but sometimes I can’t help it. Tell me the truth Harry and don’t let your feelings for Ron influence what you say.’

‘I won’t, I always tell you the truth.’

‘Do you think Ron and I will last?’

Harry sighed, ‘In all honesty, no, you’re too different. I’ve known for years you liked Ron and he liked you, but I just couldn’t tell either of you. Sometimes you will say what you think Ron wants to hear instead of what you believe just so he won’t get upset or angry, I see it, but he doesn’t. You agree with him even if you don’t want to. You can’t stop being who you are Hermione or you’ll end up like Ron and there will be no Hermione left inside of you. My advice which you do not have to take, talk to him, try to find some common ground so you can figure out if this will work or not. It does come down to you and Ron and your feelings for each other.’

Hermione put her head on Harry’s shoulder, ‘Thanks Harry.’

‘You never have to thank me, you’re my friend. Where is he anyway?’ 

‘Still at George’s shop, I got sick of all the joke talk and I wanted to see other things, Ron didn’t.’

‘Again showing how different you are. Why don’t you come down and have some dinner with me?’

‘Yes, alright, are you going to wear those or change?’

‘Hey, I’m showing my true self,’ Harry stood up and spun around again, ‘I think I look good, for a gay bloke.’

Hermione giggled, ‘Yes, you do look like a gay bloke but you also look good,’ she stood and put her arm through Harry’s and they left the dorm room and headed down to the great hall. Harry got a few whistles, he turned and gave a cheeky smile making Hermione laugh again. As they approached the great hall, someone slapped Harry on the backside, ‘Hey,’ Harry turned and saw Draco Malfoy smirking, ‘You slapped my arse.’

‘Well it was wiggling at me, couldn’t help myself. But I must say, you fill them out really good Harry,’ Draco smirked then walked into the great hall, ‘Shows what you’ve got,’ he called over his shoulder.

Harry and Hermione laughed, ‘He’s so different, isn’t he Harry?’

‘Yes, he is, we talked a bit yesterday, it was good. Now come on, you’re supposed to be my dinner date.’

‘Friend Harry.’

‘No, date, just for tonight and just to cheer you up, so come on,’ Harry stuck his elbow out and Hermione slipped her arm through Harry’s and they walked into the great hall, Harry again being whistled at making Hermione and Harry laugh again. But Hermione noticed that Harry was getting some serious shag me looks from a few of the older boys but he was also getting those looks from some girls. She stared at Harry and for the first time she really looked and realised Harry Potter was a very nice looking man, something she never noticed before.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry acted like a perfect gentleman, making sure Hermione had everything she needed or wanted, filling her glass when it was empty and all round being attentive. They had both seen Ron stare in at them, but he must have noticed the clothes Harry had on so he ended up storming away making Hermione’s smile falter.

‘Don’t let him wreck your mood Hermione, if he doesn’t want to sit with us, that’s his problem. Now come on, cheer up and finish your desert.’

‘Why can’t Ron be more like you Harry, you are so attentive when I need it, Ron doesn’t seem to know when I could use some attention.’

‘I don’t know Hermione, that’s just Ron, you’ve seen the way he is, for years you’ve seen it. So it can’t be a surprise to you.’

‘No, it’s not, but I thought once we got together he might change a bit, show a bit more affection. Anyway, I’ve lost my appetite, I might just go have an early night,’ Hermione kissed Harry’s cheek, ‘Thank you for a nice dinner and a great companion.’

‘Anytime Hermione,’ Harry gave her a small smile then watched her leave.

‘She looks depressed, what was it this time, Ron?’ Neville asked.

Harry nodded, ‘Yeah, he just doesn’t act like a boyfriend, he doesn’t even know her favourite colour and she’s starting to realise they might not be suited.’

‘Mr. Potter, if you’re finished your dinner, follow me to my office.’

Harry whipped his head around to stare at Snape, ‘Um, yeah, okay,’ Harry saw Neville raise his eyebrows, so Harry shrugged before following Snape out of the great hall and into his classroom and to the office in the back, ‘Is something wrong sir?’

Severus turned slowly and his eyes traveled up and down Harry’s body making him blush which made Severus give a sly smile.

‘No, I thought it was time for your next lesson.’

‘Lesson, but I don’t have any potions I need to do.’

Severus took a step closer, ‘Your sexual education lesson Harry,’ his voice was low and sensual again, ‘The first time, it was I that did everything, it’s time for you to participate,’ Severus held his hand out, Harry only hesitated for a few seconds before taking Snape's hand who led him into his private room then he had Harry up against him, ‘You look very hot in these clothes, did you do that deliberately, to turn me on?’

‘Um, no, I just wanted some different clothes,’ Harry’s breathing was heavy and he could feel Snape’s erection pressing against him, ‘What do you mean my participation?’

‘Oh you get to fuck me, after you’ve sucked me Harry, like I did with you,’ Severus slowly undid Harry’s buttons on his shirt, then draped it over the back of a chair, then he undid the button and zipper of his jeans, pushing them slowly over his hips, then down, he sat Harry on the bed, then took his shoes, socks and his pants off before he stepped back and undressed, ‘This is your choice, either on your knees or you can lie between my legs,’ Severus smirked when Harry blushed, but he also didn’t answer, ‘Decide, now,’ he said forcefully.

‘Bed,’ Harry said softly then watched as Severus lay on his bed and spread his legs, then waved him over. Harry took a deep breath then got onto the bed and stared down at Snape’s erection, ‘So I just do what you did to me?’

‘Yes, suck, any way you want, slow, fast, hard, soft, use your tongue as well.’

‘Um, okay,’ Harry bent over, looked once more at Snape, then lowered his mouth, surrounding Snape's long, thick, hard cock. Harry smiled realising this felt good, so he just went for it, swirling his tongue as he sucked. One of his own hands went down to his cock, palming it as he sucked. He sucked hard, then soft, then slow, then fast and he never stopped until Snape came. He watched as Snape point to the tube on the bedside before getting on his knees.

‘Just your cock Harry, I’m ready for that.’

‘Okay,’ Harry took the lube and coated himself before he positioned himself, ‘Do I just go for it or take it easy.’

‘Go for it if that’s what you want.’

Harry nodded, then pushed which made groaned loudly as he ended up fully sheathed inside Snape. He felt how tight Snape was around his erection, it squeezed him. He started to move slowly but he realised Snape was taking him easy, so he must have done this a lot, so Harry sped up, thrusting hard. He could feel himself building, but then he remembered what Snape had done, so he twisted his hips as he thrust and felt Snape jerk back towards him and knew he had found that spot, he was going to need to read up on that, find out what was inside men that made them love this, for now he just kept going, thrusting and twisting his hips until they both groaned loudly as Harry let go, Snape had cum at the same time. Harry slowly pulled out and collapsed onto the bed.

‘So how was that Harry?’

‘Good, really good, I never realised sucking would feel that good, but it does.’

‘Yes, it does, but how was fucking me?’

‘Good, you were tight but easy to slip into,’ Harry blushed.

‘Yes, I like to keep myself ready,’ Severus saw Harry’s eyes widen, so he reached across and opened a drawer, ‘This is what I use when I don’t have a man to fuck me,’ he held out a long dildo.

‘Oh, well, yeah, that would work.’

‘It’s late, you should get back to your dorm room.’

‘Oh, okay,’ Harry got up and dressed quickly, ‘Um, so did I do okay?’

‘Yes, you were very good, especially for your first time.’

‘Okay,’ Harry gave a small smile then left, wondering if Snape was going to keep making them have sex. Harry admitted he liked the sex, but Snape didn’t act like someone that wanted him, there was no affection and Harry felt like there should be. He was confused, but tried to shake those thoughts from his head as he made his way up to Gryffindor tower. He stepped in and noticed Hermione sitting with Neville and she looked upset, ‘Hermione,’ Harry hurried over and she threw her arms around him, ‘What is it?’ when she didn’t answer Neville mouthed to him, “Ron” making Harry understand. She probably tried to talk to him and he either yelled or ignored her until she finally had enough. So Harry just kept his arms around her and let her cry knowing that there was going to be a lot of looks from Ron, it’s going to be tense and probably awkward, but Hermione was his friend and he was sick to death of the way Ron was treating her and him, so from now on, he wasn’t even going to speak with him and he might even do something else, use his name as Harry Potter saviour to get his own back at Ron for hurting Hermione like this. Normally Harry wouldn’t do that, but he could feel how upset Hermione was, and after everything she’d done for him and how she supported him for years, Harry wanted to help her any way he can and was determined to do just that.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as everyone knew, the Gryffindor common room was tense whenever Ron was in there. Hermione made sure she sat between Harry and Neville, Harry hardly leaving her side and in class they now sat together. Dinner was just as bad, but Harry had spoken to Neville in private and they agreed to act normally, talk like nothing was going on and to make sure they got Hermione to smile and even try to make her laugh. Harry was better at that then Neville because Harry kept bringing up how he’d had sex and talking about how sore his arse was, which always brought a giggle from Hermione.

On the weekend, Harry made sure Neville was with Hermione in Hogsmeade and told them he would meet them in the Three Broomsticks for lunch, then making sure no one saw him, he apparated away. Harry knew he wasn’t supposed to leave Hogsmeade, but Professor McGonagall did say since they were adults and had their apparition licence they could but she hoped they would stay close to school, so Harry knew it wasn’t forbidden, so he shouldn’t get into trouble.

Harry stepped into the office and headed to an office he’d been to once before. Harry was escorted straight in and sat down then did an interview, something he wasn’t going to, but thought this would help Hermione and might finally stop people asking him questions. When he finished, he stood for a heap of pictures, showing his knew look, especially since he took so much care in what he wore today. When he left, he headed straight to pick up his other contact lenses, then he went into the Three Broomsticks where he found Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Luna, the Patil twins and a few other friends all sitting around a few tables they had pulled together. Harry ordered a round of butterbeers then floated the tray to the table before kissing Hermione on the cheek.

‘You look, I don’t know, like you’re up to something,’ Hermione smiled.

‘Maybe I am, you’ll just have to wait to find out if that’s true.’

‘Harry Potter, what are you up to?’

‘I’m not saying, so don’t ask,’ Harry smirks then joins in the conversation with his friends. The whole group ended up walking back up to Hogwarts together, but Harry noticed Ron a way back staring at them, but he never came closer just scowled. Harry shrugged and went back to enjoying the company of his friends.

The following day, an owl flew down to Harry, but everyone in the great hall including staff got a small parcel from an owl. Harry grinned hugely knowing exactly what was going on.

‘What is this Harry?’ Neville asked seeing his look.

‘Just opened it and you’ll see.’

Everyone started to open their parcel and they saw a copy of Witch Weekly with Harry smiling and waving on the cover. The writing above saying, The Life of Harry Potter, Our Hero. Every week for the next four weeks there will be a part of his story in Witch Weekly, you don’t want to miss this wonderful, sad, courageous and shocking story.

Everyone looked at Harry and he shrugged, ‘I decided it was time,’ Harry opened his copy, found the part he wanted then pointed to Hermione.

‘Harry Potter explains that when he “came out” his long-time friend Ron Weasley showed his true side, his homophobic side, but he was Harry’s only friend that abandoned him. Harry also explained that the entire Weasley family felt the same and haven’t wanted anything to do with him since he told them he was gay. The people of Witch Weekly believe that is not a good way to treat the young man that saved everyone’s lives and our world. More in the next issue,’ Hermione turned to Harry, ‘Is that where you went yesterday?’

‘Yep, but I wanted this over and done with, I can’t go anywhere without being asked about things, so I decided to just get the interview over with. But I told them instead of giving me money for the interview to send everyone a copy of Witch Weekly, even the Weasley’s, Kingsley and the staff here as well,’ Harry glanced up at the staff table where all the teachers were reading their copy. He caught Professor McGonagall’s eye and Harry thought she gave him a smile, but it was hard to tell with her, Harry gave her a big smile anyway.

‘What do you think Ron will say to this when he reads it?’ Neville asked.

‘He’s probably reading it now unless he just threw it in the fireplace, but I’m sure he’ll hear, since everyone knows. But did you read the part about Hermione, how as her boyfriend he didn’t even know her favourite food or colour and considering they had been friends for seven years.’

‘What is your favourite food Hermione?’ Seamus asked.

Hermione smiled but look at Harry to answer, ‘Truffles,’ Harry smirked then Hermione nodded, ‘Her favourite colour is baby blue, her favourite muggle book is from her childhood,’ Harry never got to say what it was as Hermione slapped her hand over his mouth making everyone laugh.

‘Don’t say it Potter or you’ll lose your parts that you are having fun with lately.’

Harry laughed under Hermione’s hand before she finally moved it, ‘Okay, I won’t say it, but don’t you dare hex me like that, sex is good, I need it.’

‘Alright, no sex talk, but thank you,’ Hermione kissed Harry’s cheek then went back to reading her copy of Witch Weekly.

During the whole time they had dinner and desert, Ron never appeared and wondered how he was, because Ron liked his food, Harry figured he might have snuck down into the kitchen and it gave him an idea.

‘Kreacher,’ Harry called and within a few second the old elf appeared before Harry, bowing to him.

‘Master Harry called Kreacher.’

‘Yeah, I did, you’re still in the kitchens aren’t you Kreacher?’

‘Kreacher works all over Hogwarts Master Harry, Kreacher enjoys his work.’

‘Okay, as long as it’s not too much for you. But I wanted to ask, have there been visitors down in the kitchens, any students going in there?’

‘We have a few Master Harry, Miss Luna likes to talk to me, Mr. Ron visits a lot, talks to Winky. But Kreacher is here for Master Harry.’

‘Yeah, I know Kreacher, but I don’t need anything right now, so you can go back if you want.’

‘If that is what Master Harry wishes,’ Kreacher bows then disapparates away.

Harry saw everyone watching him, ‘I wondered how Ron was eating since he keeps skipping dinner, I figured he was sneaking down to the kitchens.’

‘You own a house elf, I would have thought Hermione got you to free him,’ Seamus smirked making everyone laugh.

‘I would, but Kreacher’s old, so I don’t keep him, just leave him here with the other house elves and he’s happy here. He wanted to come to my home with me, but I really don’t like the idea of owning him, so he’s here all the time.’

‘But where did you get him?’ Neville asked.

‘Sirius, my godfather, when he died, I got the Black estate, which means I got Kreacher. At the time Kreacher didn’t like any of us, but he’d overheard what the order of the phoenix had been talking about. So Dumbledore suggested I send him here and I’ve just left him here. I did ask Sirius about freeing him, but Sirius thought the shock would kill him because he’s so old.’

‘What do you mean the Black estate?’ Seamus asked.

‘Oh the Black fortune, they were seriously loaded, which means I am now. But there’s houses, a castle, heaps of land, so much of everything, I don’t even want to think about all that. The only thing I did was look through what I owned, haven’t been near the vault since.’

‘You have a castle, but you live in a normal house?’ Seamus asked, looking surprised.

‘I like my house, I lived there with my parents, it's nice. I’m not one for all that space or wealth, I have enough that my parents left me, so I’m happy with that,’ Harry wanted to change the subject, so he went back to Witch Weekly, talking about his interview.


	8. Chapter 8

From the next day Harry was bombarded with owls and they never stopped, every day more letters arrived. One owl after another dropped a letter in front of him until he couldn’t see the food on the table and it actually made him laugh before he made a space and dished up his breakfast while he read the letters. Every letter made him smile, they supported him and thought his friend was no friend for deserting him just because he was gay.

Hermione sat down and Harry showed her some of the letters, ‘So far all the letters are good and a lot say the same, they think he wasn’t a true friend to turn his back on me so easily. But here, read these, I have a few of these as well,’ Harry handed Hermione a letter to read. 

‘They think I can do better, that after seven years of friendship and almost a year as my boyfriend, he should know what my favourite colour is,’ she smiled then kissed Harry’s cheek, ‘Thank you.’

‘You know I’ll do anything for you.’

‘Are these more fan letters or blokes asking you out?’ Neville smirked as he sat down trying to find room so he could eat.

‘Most so far are just people supporting me, and thanking me. But a few have been asking for a date or sex,’ Harry chuckled, ‘I should put these somewhere until I get a chance to read them, then answer them.’

‘You’re going to answer all of them?’ Neville asked.

‘I did with the others I got, so yeah, it just might take a while. I don’t want them to think I don’t care or appreciate them,’ Harry conjured a large bag then floated all the letters into it. Just as he was finishing Ron stormed in and threw a letter at Harry, ‘What’s up your arse?’

‘Read it,’ Ron snarled.

Harry slowly and calmly took the letter, read it then shrugged, ‘So, it’s not my problem.’

‘They sacked dad and Percy because of your interview,’ he shouted.

‘No, they sacked them because their homophobic, I just told the truth,’ Harry put the letter aside then finished putting his letters in his bag, but just out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron lift his wand and before anyone knew what was going on, Harry waved his hand and Ron was disarmed and hanging by his ankles, ‘Never pull a wand on me,’ Harry snarled.

‘You did wandless magic Harry,’ Hermione squeaked.

‘Let him down Mr. Potter,’ Snape said calmly.

‘He was going to hex Harry sir,’ Neville said quickly.

‘Yes, I did see that Mr. Longbottom that is why Mr. Weasley is getting a month’s detention with Mr. Filch and Mr. Potter just needs to go to my office later so I can talk to him. So down Mr. Potter, now, or you’ll end up in detention with me.’

Harry heard an unspoken sexual remark, but he did let Ron down, using wandless magic again, then threw his wand back at him.

‘You’re lucky I didn’t snap it in two,’ Harry snarled at Ron.

‘Mr. Weasley, go to Mr. Filch’s office and explain a month’s detention, an two hours every week night and three hours on weekends, also no more trips to Hogsmeade for you.’

Ron glared at Harry then stormed out of the great hall, ‘What was the letter about Harry?’ Hermione asked sadly.

‘Read it, but it’s there doing, not mine,’ Harry turned back to Snape, ‘Did you mean now sir?’

‘No, after the last class of the day, I expect you there on time.’

‘Yes sir,’ Harry said then watched as Snape walked away and turned back to his friends, ‘Well, that was interesting,’ Harry picked up the bag, ‘I better take this up to the dorm room before class, I’ll see you in there,’ Harry walked calmly out of the great hall and up to his room. He put the bag of mail down before heading down to his first class of the day.

That afternoon, Harry thought he knew what Snape wanted, and he was right. They were back in his room and in his bed. Again Harry thought Snape wasn’t intimate, it was just sex even if Harry did enjoy it, he didn’t even kiss Harry. One thing Harry was concerned about, he had started to like Snape, in a partner type of way, but he thought he could never have someone that didn’t show their feelings or even want to put their arm around their partner, Harry didn’t think he could be with someone so closed off from their emotions.

Again that night it was tense in the common room, but no one seemed to pay Ron any attention because they believed and supported Harry, there was nothing wrong with being gay and all he did was tell the truth. It wasn’t Harry’s fault that Arthur and Percy Weasley lost their jobs, but Harry also said in the interview that some of their hostility was because Harry couldn’t resume his relationship with Ginny Weasley because he finally had time to figure out his sexuality.

Over the next week, Harry had been approached by Snape three more times which made Harry feel a little bit more confidence with sex, but his feelings for Snape were growing, for Snape it was just the same, no intimacy at all and Harry was feeling very confused because he wanted more at lot more, but he was too nervous to say anything to Snape, he knew he should, he just couldn't. Then over the next few weeks Harry never got approached by Snape again and it confused him more wondering if Snape didn’t want sex with him anymore and to Harry that felt like he had been used, even if he did learn loads, but he missed Snape, and that also confused him because he had finally realised how he felt about him. 

Every day, Harry continued to get letters and there were only a couple that didn’t agree or support him, but compared to the thousands he did get that did support him, Harry thought those few were probably people like the Weasley’s. But one thing did concern Harry, his health, he hadn’t been feeling all that great and at first he thought he must have picked something up, but he couldn’t shake it. So he finally went up to see Madame Pomfrey.

‘Did you need to see me Mr. Potter?’ the matron asked.

‘Yeah, I’ve been feeling off the last two weeks.’

‘Come down to the bed and explain, then I’ll check you over,’ she waited until Harry sat on the bed, then conjured some curtails for privacy, ‘So tell me exactly what is happening?’

‘I’ve been waking up sick, usually I can’t keep my breakfast down. I’ve also noticed that I don’t seem to have a lot of energy, not like I normally do, I tire easily, which is just not me. I usually can go on little sleep, I don’t but I can.’

‘Okay, lie back and I’ll do a few revealing charms,’ the matron waited until Harry lay down then started to move her wand over Harry, from head to foot, ‘When did these symptoms start?’

‘Almost two weeks ago, um, the Saturday before last was the first time I got sick.’

‘Have they stopped at all?’

‘No, not once.’

‘Alright,’ she looked puzzled then started to on more revealing charms, ‘Oh.’

Harry sat up feeling anxious as he saw the look on the matron’s face, ‘Madame Pomfrey, do you know what’s wrong with me?’

‘Yes, I do, you’re pregnant Harry.’

‘What!!!? I can’t be, I’m a bloke.’

‘Harry, wizards can get pregnant, didn’t you know that?’

Harry fell back on the bed, ‘No, I had no idea, but how, you know, how am I supposed to give birth, feed a baby, I’m not exactly equipped for that.’

‘There’s a lot I need to explain and I have a book for you to read.’

‘Um, okay, but can you keep this to yourself, I don’t want anyone to know.’

‘Do you want the baby Harry?’ she asked kindly.

‘Baby,’ Harry looked down at his stomach then placed his hands over it, ‘Yes, I do.’

‘Okay, then come down to my office and I’ll explain a few things and get you that book. You are going to need a lot of potions during the pregnancy,’ she waited until Harry stood and noticed he looked stunned, if not shocked. She led him to her office, sat him down then started to explain what happens when wizards get pregnant and how they give birth. Again Harry looked shocked before she gave him a book, then a bottle of thick blue potion and a small measuring cup. She also gave him the instructions to make some other potions that he will need to start soon.’

‘Thanks,’ Harry stared at the stuff in his hand, stuck it inside his jacket then left. He walked slowly along the corridors until he came to his dorm room. He noticed Ron, but didn’t say anything, just got on his bed then pulled the curtains around him so he could have some privacy to think, pregnant and to Snape. Harry couldn’t have a relationship with him, his so cold, so emotionless and he didn’t want his child subjected to a father like that. Harry lay back with his hands behind his head, thinking about what to do. The moment it was known he was pregnant, Snape would know, so Harry realised what he had to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry tried to act normal over the next couple of days, but on Sunday he put his plan into action. After charming a letter for Hermione that will go to her later that evening, Harry packed his stuff, shrunk everything and put it in his jacket pocket. Then acting like he was happy about going to Hogsmeade and after spending some time with Hermione and his friends, Harry said he needed to do something, and he’d meet them back at Hogwarts. When Harry got to a secluded spot, he apparated away, away from his friends, away from his education and away from a man that was just so cold, but someone that Harry had been developing strong feelings for, Severus Snape.

Harry stepped into his home and put his stuff away, then headed down to the town to buy food. When he lived here the first time, he had bought books that would teach him how to cook, starting with a book for beginners to experience, he had only used the beginners book and thought he did pretty good. 

After putting his groceries away, Harry headed into Diagon Alley to get an owl. He figured he was going to need one. He bought a beautiful female tawny, grabbed some treats, then headed to Flourish and Blotts for some more books before going to the apothecary for his potion ingredients. 

When he got home, he let the owl out of the cage, then put all his potion ingredients in the room he set up with a cauldron, then put his books in the library. He sat at the desk and wrote his letter. He gave it to his owl then sent her on her way before heading back to the kitchen and made himself some lunch, but as he sat there, his hands went to his stomach, thinking about a baby growing inside him. Harry had no idea that a wizard could get pregnant, but Snape should have known, why didn’t he tell him when they had been together. He wondered if there was some charm or potion to stop it from happening, there must be or all gay wizards would be pregnant. So there was probably some type of magical birth control, so even though Harry thought he was a bit young to be a parent, he loved the idea that he was going to have a son or daughter.

That evening at Hogwarts, Hermione was getting worried about Harry, she hadn’t seen him since he left her at Hogsmeade. She was sitting in front of the fireplace trying to read one of her books when a letter floated down and landed on her lap. She picked up the note then glanced around at everyone watching, they quickly went back to what they were doing.

Neville noticed Hermione had tears falling down her face, ‘Hermione, what is it?’ she never answered, just handed him the note, ‘But why, did he say anything to you?’

‘No, nothing, I know he hasn’t been feeling well, but apart from that he seemed fine. Do you think all this with Ron has finally got too much for him?’

‘No, he knew he was right and he had all of us, I don’t think it’s that, but I have no idea what this is about though. It’s getting late now, why don’t you write to him tomorrow and see if he’ll tell you?’

‘Yes, hopefully he will, this is not like Harry at all, he usually tells me everything,’ Hermione took the note back then stood, ‘Goodnight Neville.’

‘Night Hermione, try not to worry,’ he watched her leave, but he did exactly what he told her not to do, worry, she was right, this wasn’t like Harry at all.

The following morning Hermione sent an owl off to Harry before heading to her first class. She sat alone and looked at the empty space beside her.

‘Where is Mr. Potter?’ Snape asked looking around then his eyes fixed on Hermione.

‘Um, he left.’

‘Left, what do you mean left?’

‘I got a note last night saying he left, he went home.’

‘Did he say why?’ Severus Snape asked feeling stunned, but kept his face as calm and stony as he could.

‘No, he didn’t give any reason.’

‘Very well, let’s get on with class,’ Severus turned his back and his thoughts went to why Harry left so suddenly, maybe because he had been avoiding him over the last few weeks. Severus didn’t know how to deal with the fact that he had started to develop feelings for Harry Potter, so he thought it was best to stop seeing him. At first he just wanted to help Harry out, then thought maybe they could have a relationship together and he started to desperately want one, to want Harry Potter, but Harry never gave him any clues to how he was feeling, so he figured there were no feelings towards him. Severus thought how could someone as young and good looking as Harry have feelings for someone like him. He was a lot older than Harry and not remotely good looking

Draco had heard the slight change in his godfather’s voice when he asked why Harry left, now though, he noticed his godfather looked tense and wondered what was going on but he was determined to find out.

Poppy was in her office when an owl flew in and landed on her desk. She looked surprised, she never had an owl come to the hospital before. She took the note but the owl never moved, so she read letter before replying, then handed the letter back to Harry Potter’s owl, sighing, she watched the owl leave. She knew that she could not tell anyone anything, Harry being her patient, but she just hoped that Harry spoke to one of his friends about his condition, she also wondered again who the other father was.

Harry was in his potions room making the potions that Madame Pomfrey had told him he’d need. His owl flew in and he took the note, handing her a treat before he read.

‘Harry, yes, of course I will come see you if you wish me to. I can understand that being who you are, going to St Mungo’s would cause quite a stir and you would not get any privacy. So I will see you in a month’s time at ten in the morning, make sure you take your potions, you will need them, Poppy Pomfrey,’ Harry smiled then went back to his potion. He knew they wouldn’t taste very nice, potions never did, so he wasn’t looking forward to drinking these for the duration of his pregnancy. When he was done with the potions, he bottled them then he needed to wait until they cooled, so he headed for his library and started to search through his and his parents books, ‘Concealment charms, where would they be,’ Harry kept looking and ended up pulling down five books, sat on the sofa and started to read. By the fourth book he found the charm that would work on him, it worked like a disillusionment charm, a glamour, so no one would see his expanding stomach. Harry practiced on his arm, when he had it perfected, he smiled, ‘At least I can shop without anyone knowing,’ Harry went back to his potions room, drank his potion before grabbing his pouch. He was just about to head out when an owl flew in and landed on the kitchen table. Harry sighed knowing exactly who this was from. He gave the owl a treat and watched it fly away before he unfolded Hermione’s letter.

‘Harry, why did you leave? Please write back and tell me and tell me you are alright. I’m so worried right now because I know you haven’t been feeling well, so all sorts of things are going through my mind right now, like you might have some disease that healers can’t cure. So please, as you’re best friend, write me and let me know you aren’t dying,’ Harry sighed again, ‘I never figured she’d think that.’ Harry went into his office and wrote to Hermione, ‘I’m not dying and I haven’t got some disease, but I can’t tell you why I left. If you visit during the holiday’s, I will tell you then as long as you keep it to yourself. I’m fine Hermione, just a bit shocked right now. I’ll explain when I see you, I love you, you’re friend and brother, Harry,’ Harry smiled then gave the note to his owl before heading out to buy baby furniture, that actually made Harry chuckle, thinking that he was going to be a parent, to actually give birth to his own child, now he had to learn how to look after one. He learned to do a lot of things with Teddy who was only a small baby when Harry first held him, so he knew a far few things, but he needed to learn a hell of a lot more.


	10. Chapter 10

When Harry finished shopping, he went straight up to the spare room right next to his bedroom. He shrunk all the furniture in there, then placed all the baby furniture where he thought it should go before re-sizing it. He changed it around a dozen times before he was happy, then he worked on a few spells to paint the walls and have lots of coloured cartoon animals all over the walls. He kept the paint neutral as he had no idea if he was having a boy or girl and just hoped it wasn’t twins, which made Harry laugh at that thought. After setting up his child’s room he headed back downstairs, stored the shrunken furniture then he started reading on the topic of parenting. But he also started reading on wizard pregnancy’s and what to expect.

As Harry was getting ready to cook dinner, he had a thought that made him jump. He quickly headed into the library again and found the book for the spells on wards and enchantments for homes. Then he went about placing strong enchantments around his house and the land, just in case Snape decided to come see him, which Harry didn’t think he would but he wasn’t taking any chances.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry had bought everything he thought he would need for a baby, he also knew he went a bit overboard with the clothes and nappies, he bought from new born and up a few sizes, just to make sure. He thought since he wasn’t showing, he’d get as much done now as he could that way when he was big, he’d just need to buy the odd thing. Another thing Harry did was buy everything in muggle towns that way no witch or wizard would see him and see what he was buying.

Harry was just finishing his breakfast when there was a knock on the door. He stood near it but never opened it, just called through it.

‘Who is it?’

‘It’s Poppy Harry.’

Harry opened the door and smiled, ‘Thanks for doing this Madame Pomfrey,’ he shut the door after her.

‘It’s fine and I do understand, you are Harry Potter, but from now on its Poppy, since you are definitely not a student anymore. So I need to do a full examination on you now you have started your potions.’

‘Okay, we’ll go to my room,’ Harry led the way upstairs and into his room before he stared at the matron.

‘You need to undress Harry, I do need to see.’

‘I had a feeling you were going to say that, that’s why I never dressed and kept my robe on,’ Harry turned, took his robe off then lay on his bed. He watched as the matron moved his legs apart, then started to move her wand over him.

‘It’s all good, by the time you’re ready it will be fully developed. Now before you dress, did you want to know the sex?’

‘Oh, yeah, I’d love to, I wasn’t sure if you could tell yet?’

‘Yes, I can, stay still,’ she smiled then moved her wand over Harry then nodded letting him know he could dress.

Harry pulled his robe on, ‘So, a boy or a girl?’

‘A girl, a healthy little girl, congratulations.’

Harry beamed, ‘Thanks, but a girl, oh well, I suppose I’ll have to get used to all that girly stuff. While you’re here, do you want to see her room?’

‘Have you set that up already?’

‘Yep, I figured I’d do it before I started getting big,’ Harry grinned then went to the next room and opened the door to let the matron in.

‘It’s very nice and I can see you went for neutral colours.’

‘Yes, I figured it could be for boy or girl, but now I know it’s a girl, I’ll add a bit of pink and purple, maybe lilac and rose colours.’

‘Was this your room Harry,’ she asked turned to face him.

‘No, the one next to this, I did think of using my old room, but after what happened in there, I didn’t want my child in that room. I keep it as a spare room, Hermione stayed in there a few times.’

‘How were you when you first stepped into this house, knowing what had happened?’

‘It was hard, that first night, after Hermione and Ron left that is, I ended up crying. I’m not normally a crier, but I couldn’t stop.’

‘I think we could all understand that. But you’ve done a wonderful job on the room.’

Harry smiled again then closed the door and headed downstairs, ‘So I just keep taking those three potions right through?’

‘Yes, every day, try not to miss any if you can help it, that will make delivery a little harder on you. Harry,’ she put her hand on his arm, ‘What about the other father?’

‘He used me Poppy, he’s not the type to be a father, his so cold, so closed off, so I’m not telling him. He’ll probably think I slept with someone else when he hears, but I’m keeping this private for as long as I can.’

‘That is your decision, but as my patient I can’t reveal anything to anyone, you know that.’

‘That’s good to know Poppy, thank you, it did worry me for a while, but you have never told anyone and you’ve treated me for years.

‘Yes, I have, but you now know I can’t, so if you don’t want to tell anyone, at least you can talk to me.’

‘Yeah, I can and it’s good to know.’

‘Alright, I’ll go and be back in a month, but as you said in your letter, if you think something is wrong, send me your patronus and I know it’s a stag and I’ll come straight away.’

‘Thanks again Poppy, I really appreciate you coming here and to continue being my healer, you’ve looked after me for years,’ Harry opened the door.’

‘I don’t mind and you are my first male pregnancy, so it’s going to be a good experience for me as well. Please take it easy, you are still in the most dangerous time, so no stress, no lifting anything heavy, no flying either Harry.’

Harry grinned, ‘I won’t, I won’t risk doing anything to hurt my daughter.’

‘I’ll see you soon,’ she smiled and left.

Harry closed the door and put his hand over his stomach, ‘A girl and I know exactly what your name is going to be, Lily, such a pretty name and I know you will be beautiful,’ Harry grinned again then went to get dressed thinking about his daughter, a little girl, Lily Hermione Potter, Hermione will get a kick out of that and of course she will be godmother. Harry grinned again then showered and dressed before heading out to buy more things, but now he knew he could buy pink and girly things, so he was getting some baby toys for girls along with some clothes that will suit his daughter. As he was shopping, he couldn’t stop smiling at all the girly things, cute pink and lilac clothes, yellows and rose colours, then a few books and toys he thought would suit a little girl, his little girl. Again Harry put his hand over his stomach and he had to remember to be careful, he was in a muggle shop buying baby stuff and he didn’t want to get the muggles suspicious or they might think he’s crazy. When he did need to go into magical towns, he did get the odd look, the people all wondering why he wasn’t at Hogwarts as it was in that article that he was doing his last year, now he wasn’t. But Harry knew that word will get out, he was just trying to keep this private for as long as possible. While he had time, Harry would slowly answer all the letters that people had sent him after reading Witch Weekly, and like before, some made him laugh, some he thought were so nice and sweet, of course he got more letters asking him out on a date, but Harry declined every one, thanking them but explaining that he just wasn’t ready to date anyone. He wasn't going to tell anyone that he had fallen in love with Severus Snape.


	11. Chapter 11

When Harry had a small bump in his stomach, he practiced his glamour charm and it worked perfectly, so even though he didn’t need to use it yet, just a loose jumper did the trick for now, he was pleased that no one would know he was pregnant that way word would not get back to Snape.

Harry had received a letter from Hermione saying she would be there over the holidays but was going to see her parents for a few days first. Harry knew by then his pregnant stomach would be very noticeable.

Harry was sitting in front of his fire reading one of his baby books when there was a knock at the door. He quickly put the books away, then stood behind the closed door.

‘Who is it?’

‘It is Arthur Weasley Harry, may I speak with you?’

Harry sighed then opened the door to see Arthur and Charlie standing there. He gestured for them to come in then closed the door behind him.

‘So what do you want?’ Harry said and he couldn’t help sounding rude and cold.

‘You have it wrong Harry, we have nothing against gay men, none of us do,’ Arthur said kindly.

‘Really, well the way you acted it was like I had some disease you were all going to catch.’

‘Harry, I’m gay and my parents have known since I was sixteen,’ Charlie said, ‘They have supported me and even met my old partner.

‘Well Ron sure doesn’t like gay blokes.’

‘Yes, we know, but he doesn’t know about Charlie and the reason for that is that it’s Charlie’s private life, nothing to do with anyone else.’

‘Fine, but why then, you lot deserted me, wanted nothing to do with me. Did you forget I saved your bloody life, Ginny and Ron’s as well?’ Harry fumed.

‘It was because of how hurt Ginny was, she has loved you for years and expected you to resume your relationship with her. That’s all she talked about when we were in hiding at Muriel’s.’

‘I had no idea I was gay. I actually spoke with a gay bloke that knew what my life was like and he understood exactly how I couldn’t work that out, I was lucky I knew my name let alone I wanted to fuck blokes,’ Harry practically shouted.

‘We don’t mean to upset you Harry, but Ginny being the only girl, she did get spoiled by all of us, maybe not Ron, but the rest of us gave her anything she wanted. Then to see her crying and not eating, not talking, we just couldn’t take it and wanted to do everything we could to help her and of course support her,’ Charlie said trying to calm Harry down. He’d never seen Harry like this, yelling, swearing, it just seemed to unlike Harry, ‘She was so devastated when you explained because all her hopes and dreams were crushed. She has this trunk under her bed, only mum and I know what’s in there. There’s lots of pictures of you, there’s drawings of a wedding dress, what she hoped your kids would look like, how many you’d have and their names. So you see, it was like everything she had been planning for years was gone in an instance and to her, it was like you died and she was grieving. None of us knew how to help her through that. But Harry, the way you told her, it was so rushed, like you didn’t ease her into it. She went from thinking she had her love back to you gone in a space of a few seconds.’

‘I did ease her into it, first I told her we wouldn’t get back together and I also said to her that I never mentioned there was a chance we would if that blasted war ever finished. After that she just kept asking me and I’d say the same thing, I wasn’t interested in a relationship of any kind and I wasn’t. I even said I was starting to think of her as a good friend. It took two weeks of frustrating talks before I finally told her I was gay. It was like she didn’t want to hear anything except we would get back together and she wasn’t taking no for an answer. But think of this as well, Ginny and I are not suited for each other, those talks proved that to me. She kept going on and on about it, but once I make up my mind on something I don’t change it and I had told her that before, I’m bloody stubborn, but that’s me. I like to keep things to myself, especially my feelings or anything about my past, she was always going on about how she felt and always asked me about my past, then she’d get angry when I wouldn’t talk to her, but there is only one person that knows everything and I know that even if she was pissed at me, she would never repeat it. Ginny as you know, I told her one thing about my life at the Dursleys and the moment she was angry with me, she goes and tells her mother. I couldn’t trust her after that and to me, you can’t have a relationship without trust. But all that is irrelevant, I’m gay and she was hurt, something I never meant to happen. We hadn’t been a couple for nearly a year, a year I hardly thought of her, I had enough on my mind. I did enjoy her company, she was fun to be with, but even before I figured out I was gay I never thought future with her, I was never going to settle down with anyone, so marriage was one thing I wasn’t going to do. Even now, I still don’t want marriage.’

‘I think that is the most I’ve ever heard you say. But is what you said true, two weeks you kept telling Ginny you wouldn’t get back together?’ Arthur asked looking confused.

‘Yes, ask Hermione, she heard most of those conversations. Ginny just wouldn’t hear anything I had to say, she wanted to hear one thing and we know what that was. I was hoping to keep my sexuality private for a bit longer and for the only reason that I can’t keep anything about my life private. That’s why I finally did that damn interview, I wanted some peace from all the questions and being followed. So all I could do with Ginny was tell her and hoped she’d just hex me and not tell anyone, but there you go, she was angry and let the blasted world know. So from then on, I just lost all trust in her, I started to lose what little feelings I had for her.’

‘She told us you just walked into her room, said you were gay and that was it and walked out again,’ Charlie said.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, ‘No, write and ask Hermione, she was in the room five times when Ginny asked me about getting back together and I said I wasn’t interested in a relationship. So all this time you thought I just blurted it out and that was it?’

‘Yes, Ginny was hurt, so she wanted to hurt you by the sound of it,’ Arthur sighed, ‘This might have been sorted sooner if we spoke with you about that, but I was thinking of my daughter, my only daughter who had started to starve herself.’

‘What do you mean starve herself?’ Harry asked wrinkling his brow.

‘She literally stopped eating, we think she was trying to kill herself, but she didn’t want to do it quickly. It was like if she could get you to see how desperate she was, you would change her mind. If mum didn’t trick a potion into her tea one morning, she might have succeeded, but mum put an appetite potion into her tea, she started to eat and we all saw she was angry and tried to fight it, but couldn’t.’

‘Then why was she different at Hogwarts, she never spoke to me, or even looked at me, but she was eating, talking and laughing with her friends, so what changed?’

‘I finally sat her down and told her about me and how we’re born that way and if you’re gay nothing will make you want a woman. We both know gay men can sleep with woman, we just don’t like to.’

‘I wouldn’t know, I’ve only slept with one bloke,’ Harry ran his fingers through his hair again, but he was finally hearing everything but so were the Weasley’s, ‘Okay, I’ll let Witch Weekly know there was a misunderstanding, but I would like you to do something Charlie, tell Ron. I was so sick and tired of his attitude, it made everyone tense because they didn’t know what he was going to say or do. Finally I just started talking about sucking cock just to get a rise out of him because he pissed me off.’

Charlie chuckled, ‘That would do it alright, it’s fun though.’

‘Charlie,’ Arthur scolded, ‘We might know you do, we don’t want to hear it. But thank you Harry and we are sorry, we should have all sat down and talked this out. Normally that’s what we do in the family, talk things out.’

‘Yeah, but I’m not family,’ Harry said calmly but he realised it was true, the Weasley’s had been good to him, looked after him, supported him, but he wasn’t family and this whole incident proved that, but now he had a family or was about to when he’s daughter arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

The holidays had arrived and Harry was nervous, he wasn’t nervous about telling Hermione, he was nervous because he thought Snape might turn up. When someone did knock on the door, Harry truly believed it was Snape.

‘Who is it?’ he called through the door.

‘Draco, can I speak with you Harry?’

‘Um, yeah, just a minute,’ Harry quickly cast his glamour charm then opened the door, ‘Hey, come in.’

Draco stepped into Harry’s home and looked around, ‘Nice.’

‘Thanks,’ Harry sat on the sofa and gestured for Malfoy to sit, ‘So, what’s up Draco?’

‘You and my godfather.’

Harry sat there gaping at Draco before closing his mouth, ‘He told you?’

‘He had no choice when I confronted him. The day after you left, he asked the class, or Hermione where you were and when she said you left, I noticed a change. No one else would have noticed anything, but I’ve been around Severus for years and I see him away from the students, I see him as he truly is. So what happened, why did you two stop seeing each other?’

‘He stopped seeing me,’ Harry got up and went into the kitchen, ‘Do you want coffee?’

‘Sure, thanks,’ Draco got up and followed Harry, but heard how hard and sharp Harry’s answer was, ‘Did he say why?’

‘He never said anything, not even when we were together, he’s just so blasted cold. He started that shit and gets what he wants and when he’s had enough of fucking me, he stops, probably found another bloke to fuck,’ Harry sighed, ‘Sorry, I don’t mean to vent at you, but he used me and that hurt.’

‘Why do you think he used you?’

‘Look, let’s sit and I’ll explain because I know Snape wouldn’t have told you everything, he never talks,’ Harry put two cups on the table then sat down across from Draco, ‘That day I spoke to you outside his office, I went in finally and did what I was there to do, thank him then asked about my mother. We got talking for a bit, then he said that he’d been asked to speak with the gay boys, to give them some education on gay sex. Well, it was embarrassing, but I finally told him that I’d never had a hard on before, I thought something might have been wrong. But as I looked up, his eyes just, I don’t know what happened, then all of a sudden I’m raging. Of course he noticed and the next thing I know he’s hand is on me, then inside my pants. I’m spluttering and bright red with embarrassment, but he takes me into his room and it just goes from there. But he’s so emotionless Draco, so uncaring, so I’m glad it’s over.’

‘You like him, don’t you Harry?’

‘I was coming to care about him, a lot even with his emotional distance.’

‘He admitted to me that he cares about you and I think that’s why he ended it, those feelings scared him because he’s not used to it. Apart from me, he never really cared about anyone, except your mother. I also think he believes you wouldn’t want someone older like him, he had seen the looks you were getting from the other boys around the school, young good looking boys. He’s the same age as your parents, he believed you would turn him down if he asked for anything serious. Maybe your mother is part of it, she died and it made him wary to get close to anyone. With me it’s different, I have parents, he’s just there if I need him, but I never really had to go to him for anything.’

‘Then why did he start it in the first place, sure it was a great way to learn about gay sex and he was good, but if he didn’t want to get close to anyone, then why fuck me?’

‘Maybe it was to do with your mother, sort of his way of still helping his best friends son, like he had been for years.’

‘I really don’t care, he got what he wanted then nothing. So I figured I really don’t want to sit there watching him anymore, so I left,’ Harry looked down in his cup thinking that small lie wouldn’t hurt.

‘Did you tell him you like him Harry, it might have made a difference?’

‘No, but it wouldn’t have, he’s too hard, too cold. He only kissed me once, every other time it was let’s do this,’ Harry sighed, ‘The moment it was over, you better go,’ Harry sipped his coffee but remained silent.

Draco had heard what Harry said, but it was the way he said it, Harry felt more for his godfather than he was letting on, and he knew his godfather felt more for Harry, so now he wondered what he could do to help get these two together.

After Draco left, Harry took his glamour off and made himself comfortable. He loved to sit in front of the fire, pull up his shirt and stare at his over large stomach and know he has a little baby girl inside. As his hand caressed his stomach he’s thought drifted to Snape. He did feel guilty, Snape was the other parent, but he just couldn’t have someone like that having so much influence over his child. Then he thought maybe Snape wouldn’t want to have anything to do with a child, he hated kids, Harry had seen it for years, the way he treated all the kids at Hogwarts, scared some until they ended up in tears or a nervous wreck whenever they were in his class, like Neville used to be when he was young. Then he thought of what Draco said, Snape was worried about the age difference, but why did he act so cold, so closed off. No, Harry thought, he didn’t believe Snape felt anything and it was better him not knowing anything and when Snape found out Harry had a child, he could lie if he finally saw Snape, tell him he got with someone else. Harry hated the thought of lying and wasn’t sure he could or if he could be convincing. But one thing Harry did know, right now during the holiday’s, if Snape turned up, Harry wasn’t even going to see him, he wasn’t going to talk to him, Harry felt too hurt with the way he’d been used and just thrown away like he meant nothing. Even if Draco was right and Snape cared for him, he never showed it in anyway, it was just sex to him, he never once showed any feelings when they were together and it was in private. If he was different away from the students, then he would have let Harry see that side of him, couldn’t he? Harry sighed in frustration, then shook his head. He had to forget about that bloke, he had a daughter to think about and she was the most important thing to Harry, his daughter, his family, his Lily.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry nervously paced his living room, he knew Hermione was due to arrive soon and he was going to tell her why he left Hogwarts. He kept the glamour on to give himself time to explain, but he also knew Hermione, she will want to know who got him pregnant. While he waited, he tried to read, but nothing he read seemed to sink in so he gave it up. When he heard the knock on the door, he jumped before slowly getting up and again called through the door to make sure.

‘Who is it?’

‘It’s me Harry, let me in,’ Hermione called.

Harry opened the door and quickly stood sideways when she hugged him. Even though she couldn’t see his stomach, she would feel it. So he made it look like he was anxious and just gave her a small hug before closing the door and walking into the kitchen knowing she was following.

‘What’s wrong Harry, you didn’t hug me like you usually do?’

‘I’m just not sure how you will react to my news. I know you’ll still support me it’s not that and I’ll explain soon. Let’s have a cup of tea first because I have missed you,’ he gave her a small smile.

Hermione nodded and smiled, ‘Alright, I missed you too Harry. I was angry with you, I hope you know that.’

‘I knew you would be because I always tell you everything and this time I didn’t,’ Harry made the tea and put two cups on the table, ‘I saw you’re bag, so you’re going to stay with me for a few days?’

‘Until I return to Hogwarts, I knew you wouldn’t mind, mum and dad are used to me being away and seeing them for such a short time. I think they actually like the fact that I’m not one for staying with them for long. I get the feeling they like to act differently when I’m not around.’

‘They probably have more sex and even have it around the house,’ Harry smirked.

‘Oh Harry don’t, I don’t want to imagine my parents doing that. It’s not the sex part, it’s them on the sofa or on the dining table, ah,’ she grimaced making Harry laugh, ‘So when are you going to tell me what’s going on and please don’t say you lied to me and there’s something seriously wrong with you?’

‘There’s nothing wrong Hermione, I’m perfectly healthy, Poppy told me, so relax.’

‘Poppy, when did you start calling her by her name?’

‘When she came here a few weeks after I left Hogwarts. She realised that since I’m not a student anymore, I could, so she told me too.’

‘If you’re not sick, then why would a healer come see you?’

‘I asked her to stay my healer and I didn’t want to go to St Mungo’s, you know the attention I get.’

‘Yes, I do, but why do you need a healer, that’s what I don’t get?’

‘Okay,’ Harry stood up and turned his back, he removed the glamour.

‘You’re hips and waist just broadened,’ Hermione started at Harry’s back then he turned and her mouth fell open, ‘Oh fucking hell.’

Harry’s eyes widened, Hermione never swears and she would never use strong words even if they slipped out, that told Harry how shocked she was. He sat down, took her hand and placed it over his stomach.

‘Meet your goddaughter, Lily.’

‘Lily, goddaughter,’ Hermione stared at Harry’s stomach, ‘Pregnant, oh my.’

‘You’re more shocked than I thought you were going to be.’

‘Shocked, yeah, I am Harry. I knew it was possible, gay wizards can get pregnant without the proper charms to stop it, but I never expected you to be.’

‘I never knew wizards could get pregnant Hermione, you know I still lack certain knowledge about the magical world. When Poppy told me, I thought I was going to faint and I refused to believe her, saying I’m a bloke,’ Harry shrugged, ‘Then she explained, but come with me,’ Harry stood and took Hermione’s hand and led her upstairs. He opened the door and stood aside, ‘Lily’s room, what do you think?’

‘Oh Harry, it’s beautiful and I love all the colourful animals on the walls,’ Hermione stepped into the baby’s bedroom and looked around, picking up the odd thing, like a small toy or a book, ‘It’s perfect,’ she grinned at Harry, ‘You’re going to be a daddy.’

‘Yeah, I am Hermione,’ Harry stepped into the room and opened the large wardrobe, ‘I went a bit overboard with the clothes. At first I bought neutral colours, after I found out it was a girl, I bought more, pinks, lilac, girly colours.’

‘Harry, are you going to be okay raising a baby?’

‘Yep, I learned a lot from when I saw Teddy, but I’ve been reading nonstop since I came here. Bought a lot of parenting books, but the main thing Hermione, she will be loved, I already love her,’ Harry put his hands down on his stomach, caressing it gently, ‘My daughter.’

Hermione watched Harry and could see how happy he was, ‘Who?’ she asked quietly.

Harry lifted his head knowing exactly what she was asking, ‘Let’s go back downstairs,’ Harry took her hand and they walked in silence back to the living room and sat on the sofa facing each other, ‘I had no idea this could happen and he never told me anything about male pregnancy’s. At first it was what he said, to show me what gay sex was like. We got together occasionally, but I was confused Hermione. He’s a very closed off person, he doesn’t show his feelings, if he has any. He’s distant, cold in a way and then it just stopped, I never saw him that way again. So when I found out, I decided not to tell him for a couple of reasons. The first is the way he is, and I didn’t want my daughter influenced by his lack of feelings, the second, well, to me it seemed like he used me for sex and when he had enough, he stopped. He never said anything to me, he just stopped approaching me. I was so hurt by that because I had come to care about him, but those feelings confused me because of the way he was when we were together, there was no real intimacy there, it was sex, that’s it.’

‘But you like him, maybe he likes you too and was scared to tell you or show you.’

‘He’s not the type to be scared of anything, especially expressing himself, he can do that easily, just not with real feelings.’

‘Why are you stalling, tell me who he is Harry.’

Harry looked down at his stomach again, ‘You probably won’t believe me and I can’t blame you.’

‘Harry, just tell me, please,’ she put her hand over Harry’s which was sitting on his stomach again.

Harry never lifted his head, ‘Snape,’ Hermione said nothing, Harry kept his face averted, but when the silence seemed to go on forever, he finally looked up to see Hermione’s face, it looked more shocked than when she found out he was pregnant and Harry wasn’t sure what to say or just wait for her to say something. So he looked back down at his hands and caressed his stomach again.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry couldn’t stand the silence anymore, ‘Hermione.’

‘Harry, Professor Snape, you had sex with Professor Snape?’

‘Yeah, I did, a lot,’ Harry shrugged, ‘Now you get why, he’s so closed off Hermione, I don’t want Lily around someone like that.’

‘But he is the father as well Harry, he has the right to know.’

‘The way he treated me, he can go to hell,’ Harry said angrily, ‘I was falling in love with him Hermione, I actually did love him.’

‘Oh Harry, maybe because you were at Hogwarts and you were a student, that’s why he never said anything or showed his feelings. He should know that having sex with a student would have gotten him fired.’

‘He did know and asked me to keep it to myself, which I did, I wouldn’t do that to him. But Hermione, we were alone, in his room, in his bed, I’m sure if he felt anything he could have shown me then. But it was sex, then you better go, that’s all.’

‘If he was pregnant to you and never told you, how would you feel?’

‘I know, I’ve thought about that, but I’m not one for being hard and cold like him. But he probably wouldn’t want her anyway, he hates kids, we’ve all seen the way he treats them, scares the life out of most of the younger ones. Draco knows Hermione and I'm sorry he found out before you, but he doesn’t know I’m pregnant, just about Snape and me. He said he noticed Snape change a bit when he asked why I had left, so he confronted him, then a few days ago he came here and we talked. He said Snape cares about me, I don’t believe it, not with the way he acted.’

‘Who else knows your pregnant?’

‘Only you and Poppy, no one else and I’m not letting anyone know until it’s absolutely necessary. That’s why I use the glamour, to keep my stomach hidden when I’m out or get a visitor. I’m hoping to keep it a secret until after she’s born. Oh blast, I need my potions,’ Harry got up and opened one of the cupboards and pulled down three potion vials, drank them quickly then sat the vials in the sink.

‘What are they for?’

‘To get my male body ready to deliver a baby, Poppy’s been coming to check me to make sure I’m developing properly. It’s so strange Hermione, I can feel it, feel the difference in my body, feel it getting ready to give life to her, or should I say it’s already giving her life. She’s there, inside me, a tiny little baby girl.’

‘You really are pregnant and going to be a father?’

Harry chuckled, ‘Yeah, I am and I can’t wait Hermione. But I never told you something.’

‘Oh, what else could you tell me?’

‘Well, you are going to be godmother,’ Harry grinned, ‘Can’t get better than my best friend, but her name, her full name is Lily Hermione Potter, or it will be.’

‘Oh Harry,’ Hermione throws her arms around him, ‘Thank you and she will be loved, I can teach her everything.’

Harry laughed, ‘Yep, who better than the brightest witch around. Let me make lunch and we’ll talk some more.’

‘No, you sit, I’ll make lunch, rest that huge body of yours,’ she smirked and plants a kiss on Harry’s cheek before heading into the kitchen with Harry following, but he sits at the table and watches her.

‘So Aunt Hermione, what are we going to eat?’

Hermione giggles, ‘Aunt Hermione, I like that, if you are sure you want her to call me that. You used to call Sirius by his name, no Uncle Sirius.’

‘True, but I met him when I was thirteen, so it would have been strange, but I think of you as my sister Hermione, so Aunt Hermione. Oh I got a visit from Arthur and Charlie Weasley, we sorted things out, seems they aren’t homophobic, only Ron is.’

‘Are you sure they were being honest, because I did see that interview and overheard Ron telling Dean that his dad and Percy are back at work. They might have said that just to get their jobs back.’

‘Charlie’s gay Hermione, he told his parents when he was sixteen, they even met an old partner of his. Also, Ginny told them I just blurted out I was gay and left. So I explained how I kept telling her we wouldn’t get back together over a two week period, then I finally told her I was gay. They actually believed me and said all this tension was because they used to give into her all the time, being the only girl. But they were also worried about her, she stopped eating. Arthur thinks she was trying to kill herself, but she wanted to hurt me at the same time, so she was doing it slowly. Molly snuck an appetite potion into her tea, from then on they kept doing that, so she couldn’t resist eating. Finally Charlie explained about being gay and how we’re born that way and nothing could change that, that she would need to accept I’m gay and we couldn’t be together. That’s why she was fine at Hogwarts, apart from not speaking to me, she did seem herself.’

‘Charlie gay, well, that explains why he has never settled down. But if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are fine with gay men and Ginny seems to be, why is Ron so blasted stubborn?’

‘He doesn’t know, so I asked Charlie to tell him, which he’s doing now, over the holidays. Maybe you might see a change in Ron when you got back to Hogwarts. How are you getting on with him?’

‘We don’t get on, we never talk anymore, he completely ignores me and if you’re name comes up, he glares at me, like it’s your fault we’re not together anymore.’

‘In a way it is, I told you what I thought, you weren’t suited, but I also put it in that interview. But he needed to understand and either change to start showing you some attention, learning what you like and don’t like or it would never work. I know opposites attract and all that, it might have worked, but not the way Ron was behaving and acting towards you. He was just so blind to those types of things Hermione and he either changed or go your separate ways. Even though Ron was my friend, and we might end up friends again, not as close as we were, you can do better than him, you really can. You’re smart, beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, logical, completely different from Ron. He’s okay in the smarts department, he’s well, okay for a bloke and coming from a gay bloke, I don’t think he’s nice looking, he’s not compassionate unless it’s about the Chudley Cannons or his sister, he’s not logical in any way and his rash and has a temper. You need to find someone that is similar to you, someone that you can talk to without having to worry about what he might say or go off.’

Hermione put two plates on the table, then two glasses of juice, ‘You are very wise Harry and you are right. Over the last few months, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about Ron and I, we would never have lasted, there’s no way we would have. But I’m just going to concentrate on my N.E.W.T.s, then find a job, I might look for someone after that.’

‘Okay, as long as you do and don’t cut yourself off,’ Harry kissed her cheek, ‘Thanks for lunch,’ he grinned and the two friends sat and ate, but kept talking. This is one thing they loved about each other, they could talk about anything and they did.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry gave birth to his daughter on the fourteenth of April, Harry cried, Poppy had tears falling down her face as she watched Harry hold his daughter the first time. After giving Harry another potion which will start to make his body go back to being male, she gave him a list of two more potions he would need to take over the next month. She made sure Harry was healthy and fine, then did the same to Lily before helping Harry bathe and dress his daughter. She never actually did anything, but she wanted to make sure Harry knew what to do before leaving him alone with his daughter. She admitted to herself that she still saw Harry as a boy, instead of the wonderful young man he was, that could cope with any situation that had been thrown at him, including looking after a new born baby. But when Harry explained how he looked after Teddy from only a month old, that made Poppy relax and she knew Harry would be fine with his daughter. 

Harry let Poppy hold Lily while he had a quick shower and got himself dressed and he grinned as he watched the matron smiling down at his daughter.

‘Poppy, can you let Professor McGonagall know about Lily, but just ask her not to tell anyone.’

‘Yes, I can and she did ask me if I knew why you left. She had found out from one of the portraits that you had come to see me. I explained that I couldn’t betray my patient’s confidentiality. She accepted it even if she didn’t like it. Are you sure you’re going to be alright alone with Lily?’

Harry grinned, ‘Yes, I’ll be fine, Andromeda Tonks taught me a lot when I used to go visit Teddy, plus I’ve been reading up on everything, I even practiced making her bottles and the charm to make sure it’s not too warm. You might laugh at this, and even though I changed Teddy’s nappy a lot, I practiced on the doll I bought Lily, just to make sure I could still do it because it had been a while.’

Poppy gave a quiet chuckle, imagining Harry Potter putting a nappy on a doll. She reluctantly handed Lily to her father, kissing the tiny baby on the head, then surprising Harry, she hugged him.

‘Congratulations Harry.’

‘Thanks Poppy.’

‘I better go, but you know you can send your patronus to me anytime otherwise I’ll be back in a couple of weeks to give Lily and you a check-up.’

‘I know,’ Harry followed Poppy down the stairs and stood at the open door, ‘Thank you Madame Pomfrey, for everything,’ Harry smiled.

‘You are welcome Mr. Potter, look after your daughter.’

‘I plan to,’ Harry watched her leave, closed the door then walked into the kitchen. He summoned the small cot he bought as a spare to keep downstairs, placed his daughter in it while he went about making her bottles. When he was ready, he picked up his daughter again then sat in the living room and put the bottle to his daughter’s lips who instantly opened her mouth. Harry chuckled softly as he watched his daughter have her very first bottle. He knew when he put her down, he had to go get the camera, he bought one just to take pictures of Lily. He found he could buy one like the old muggle instant camera, and he found the spell to use on the pictures to make them move. After finishing her bottle, Harry put her on his shoulder and heard her quiet burp, making him chuckle again. He changed her nappy even though she really didn’t need it, but he just felt like he had to. He put her back in in her cot, grabbed the camera and started taking pictures. After finishing off the first roll of film, he went about developing them, making sure to cast the charms and then picked up every picture staring at them for ages, ‘My daughter,’ Harry gazed down at his daughter sleeping peacefully then back to the picture, ‘You have his chin, the black hair, well that’s hard to say since we both have black hair. I wonder what colour your eyes will be.’ Harry put two of the pictures in an envelope and handed it to his owl, ‘Take that to Hermione Granger at Hogwarts Rosie,’ the owl took the envelope and flew off through the window, Harry quickly closed it and moved the cot back into the living room where it was warmer. He left the window open in the laundry so he knew Rosie could and go as she pleased, she could hunt without Harry having to always let her out and in. Harry sat and stared at his daughter, ‘Mum, dad, if you are still with me, then you know you have a granddaughter,’ Harry smiled sadly wishing his parents could see Lily for real, ‘Sirius, I’m a dad mate,’ Harry sighed, ‘A single dad, a single parent, can I do this, alone? I didn’t want to worry Hermione or Poppy, but I’m scared, what if I do something wrong?’ Harry sighed again then gently picked up his daughter and cradled her in his arms, staring down at her beautiful sleeping face.

At Hogwarts, Hermione was sitting in potions class when an owl flew in and landed in front of her.

‘Rosie,’ Hermione gasped and took the note.

‘Who’s owl is that Miss Granger?’ Snape snapped.

‘Sorry sir, but it’s Harry’s,’ Hermione never opened the envelope but stuck it in her bag, ‘Off you go Rosie,’ she gave the owl a push then went back to her work but she noticed Snape staring at her.

Draco had seen Hermione’s worried expression when the owl flew in, something was wrong but Hermione was trying to act like everything was okay. He had also seen his godfather’s face fall, just slightly and he had tried to talk to him, to get his godfather to go see Harry, but he refused. He wasn’t going to give up, not now he knew that his godfather actually loved Harry, but had been confused and scared by those emotions, but he said something that Draco had been suspicious about. He admitted he was scared that Harry wouldn’t want him, would think he was too old. Draco had tried to tell him that Harry wouldn’t have shagged him if he thought that, but Severus had just waved that opinion away, from then on he refused to talk about Harry or his feelings.

After class, Hermione practically ran to her room. She sat on the bed, pulled the curtains around her and cast some charms to stop anyone opening her curtains or hearing anything. Then she opened the envelope and gasped loudly.

‘Oh Lily, you’re beautiful,’ Hermione grinned down at the tiny baby girl sleeping, she had a mess of black hair, which Hermione knew she would, having two father’s with black hair, so she had no choice but to turn out dark haired. Hermione studied the picture, ‘Harry’s nose, cheeks, but it’s not Harry’s chin, it’s Snape’s. I wonder what colour eyes you will have Lily,’ she said quietly.

‘Hermione, Draco Malfoy asked me to tell you he needs to speak with you,’ one of the girls that shared her room called.

‘Thanks, I’m coming,’ Hermione put the pictures back in the envelope, removed her charms and stuck the envelope in her trunk then before heading downstairs and she knew what Draco wanted. They had spoken a lot over the last few months, ever since Draco had visited Harry. He explained how his godfather felt, she explained how Harry felt, but both men refused to give in and tell the other and nothing either of them could do would change their minds, they were both as stubborn as each other.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione and Draco went to a quiet corner just outside the Gryffindor portrait.

‘What did Harry send you?’

‘I can’t tell you Draco, I’m sorry, but I gave my word never to say anything.’

‘Well,’ Draco gazed intensely at Hermione, ‘If you showed me then you wouldn’t be breaking your word, since you never actually said anything.’

‘Draco, that’s not fair, even if you’re right. I want them to work this out, they just won’t, neither of them will back down or admit how they feel.’

‘I know and I’ve tried everything I can think of with Severus, you’ve done the same with Harry. But we know how they feel about each other and their throwing away the chance at a happy life together.’

‘More than you know,’ Hermione sighed, ‘Oh Harry, I hope you can forgive me for this, but technically, I haven’t broken my word. Draco, I’ll be right back,’ Hermione hurried back through the portrait while Draco watched her.

‘What is this secret Hermione is keeping. He knew it was big, and it was stressing Hermione out, big time,’ Draco sighed but sat quietly waiting, then Hermione sat beside him and handed him the envelope. He stared at her, then at the envelope before he opened it and pulled out two pictures, ‘A baby, who’s baby is this, got a lot of black hair,’ Draco’s head snapped up, ‘Harry’s baby, is Severus the other father?’

Hermione nodded, ‘Yes, Harry said that the way Snape was, he didn’t want someone so closed off and cold to influence his daughter, but he also feels he’d been used. Her name is Lily Hermione Potter, she was born this morning,’ Hermione turned one of the pictures over, ‘Poppy delivered her at ten past five this morning.’

‘He still should have told Severus, but I get why he thought that. He does tend to come across as cold. If he knew about this, things might have worked out. Why did Harry let himself fall pregnant to Severus then?’

‘He didn’t even know wizards could fall pregnant. He said when Poppy told him he almost fainted. Even though Harry likes to read now, he never did before and that was only because he was always consumed by Voldemort. Harry never had a normal upbringing like you, I never stopped reading and found out about wizard pregnancy’s when I was twelve.’

‘Blimey Hermione, he must have been shocked. It’s a wonder Severus never told him,’ Draco stared down at the picture again, ‘Hermione, what if Severus meant to keep it from Harry, as his way of making them stay together without him having to say the words because of his fear?’

‘Oh, do you think so, you know him more than anyone else?’

‘Yes, I do. He told me before I came back here about the charms to stop me falling. He knew I’d probably have sex now I didn’t have to worry about him or my parents finding out I’m gay. So even though I knew I could, I didn’t know the charms. When he told me, he gave the book and I studied them and since I’m not pregnant, they worked. He knows Hermione, he made sure I didn’t get pregnant by accident, but he slept with Harry and didn’t tell him. It’s the only thing that makes sense.’

‘Then why isn’t he suspicious about the reason Harry left?’

‘He told me that after the fourth time they had been together, that was when he started to feel confused about his feelings. They had only got together a few more times, so maybe he thought there was a chance Harry never fell, it’s like with woman, you have to get the right time. He’d also seen all the stress and tense times with Weasley, maybe he figured Harry just got sick of what Weasley was saying to him all the time.’

‘Okay, this might be all well and good, but it doesn’t do either of them any good. They both refused to tell each other how the feel and Harry refuses to let his daughter get close to someone that doesn’t show how he feels. What can we do, for Lily, for my goddaughter, she should know about her other father, but I promised Harry and you can’t say anything or Harry will know I told you or showed you.’

‘I’m not going to say anything Hermione, but you forget who you’re talking to. A Slytherin, who can be very sneaky and manipulative when I want to. I know how Severus works, feels, I can get him to work this out for himself and if he does and still doesn’t go to Harry, then I know I’ve done my best and so have you.’ Draco handed Hermione the pictures and stood up, ‘We have to try everything. But Hermione, words bound to spread that Harry’s had a baby, it’s a wonder it didn’t when he was pregnant.’

‘He used a glamour charm so no one could see his stomach. He said he wanted to keep it secret until at least Lily was born. Madame Pomfrey has been going to his home to do her check-ups on him. He knows now when he goes out, people will see her.’

‘Oh, okay, well, yes, so if my stubborn godfather doesn’t get my hints, he will hear about Harry sooner or later. But with what I’m planning, I’m sure he’ll work it out.’

‘Before you go Draco, Professor Snape and the way he treats kids, he scares them. That is one of Harry’s fears.’

‘It’s just his way to control the kids Hermione and his act to make everyone believe he was a death eater, he wouldn’t be like that with his own child, when we’re alone you wouldn’t believe how he is with me. If he showed Harry his real self, then I think they could make this work.’

‘Okay, do what you can Draco and let’s hope it works.’

Draco nodded and hurried away, he went straight to his godfather’s private rooms. He was the only person to know the charms Severus’ uses. But when Draco found out about his godfather and Harry, he had started to perform revealing charm to make sure his godfather didn’t have anyone else in there and he only thought his godfather would do that to try and forget his feelings for Harry. So Draco cast his charm, it revealed only one person before he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He saw his godfather sitting on his sofa reading the newspaper.

‘Draco, is there something you want?’

‘Yes, I needed to talk to you about something, and in private,’ Draco sat down and made himself look worried, ‘I have this friend, I can’t say who it is Severus, but he confided in me, something very personal as well. See, he never knew about wizards being able to get pregnant and he is, but he’s scared to tell his partner, well, there not really partners even if they both care about each other. He’s not sure what to do and he is thinking of leaving before he starts to show. See, he feels like he was used by this bloke and he wouldn’t want to baby anyway, seems he doesn’t like kids, or that’s the way he comes across, he said this bloke wasn’t forthcoming with his feelings, he said he was cold. He said they were together, then this bloke just stopped and never spoke to him again and his hurt, feeling like he’d been used. I don’t know what to tell him, I’m just glad you told me the charms to use so I didn’t end up in that situation.’

‘Even if they don’t work it out, he should tell the other father and give him the choice of being part of his child’s life. As for what you said about the way he comes across, maybe he might not like kids, but being your own child is different. You know me, I’m not very fond of children Draco, but I am fond of you and I do tell you that quite often.’

‘Yes, I know Severus and when my friend told me all this, I’m sorry to say, but this bloke reminded me of you a lot.’

‘I have always kept my true self hidden from everyone Draco. I might act cold and distant, but I’m not really like that. So tell your friend that he should at least let this man know about the child. As the one being pregnant, he has automatic custody, but it doesn’t give him the right to keep the child away from the other parent.’

‘Alright Severus, I’ll tell him and thank you,’ Draco gave his godfather a grateful smile and left with the thoughts, the seed of knowledge is planted, now it’s up to Severus to make the connection and if he knows his godfather, it won’t be long before he does.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus went back to reading his paper, but the words his godson said kept playing over and over in his mind. His friend was pregnant, he was thinking of leaving, his partner stopped seeing him, he was cold, felt like he’d been used.

‘He did fall, but never told me,’ Severus fumed as he stood up, he was striding to the door when he stopped as some of the same words his godson said came to him. He was cold, didn’t like kids, he felt like he’d been used, ‘Is that what Harry thought,’ Severus sighed then ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to see Harry, find out if he did get pregnant, but knowing Harry as he does, he’s probably protected his home and if he was angry and felt like he’d been used, then he’d never let him inside. Severus went into his office, sat down and wrote a long letter, a letter to Harry, explaining everything and hoped it wasn’t too late. When he finished he called a house elf to take his letter to the owlery before he went down to his classroom ready for his next lesson.

Harry was sitting on the sofa feeding Lily when a strange owl flew in, ‘Probably from Aunt Hermione Lily,’ Harry put the bottle under his chin, then undid the letter from the owl’s leg before he watched it as it flew away. Harry opened the letter, put the bottle back in his hand then started to read, ‘Shit, Snape,’ Harry closed his eyes then glanced down at his daughter before looking back at the letter, then he started to read.

‘Harry, please forgive me, I was confused by my developing feelings for you. I have never cared that way for anyone before and I wasn’t sure how to handle them. Let me say this to you and I hope you believe me, because it’s true. When I started our relationship, I meant to, I wanted to be with you but wasn’t sure how you would be if I approached you, so I came up with a solution, the one you were involved in. After that first time when we made love, that is when I realised I felt more for you than I lead you to believe, so again, I was confused and anxious. If I said something to you and you turned me down, I’m not sure how I would have coped with that. But I was also thinking you wouldn’t want me, I am a lot older than you are, so I figured you would probably leave me eventually and end up with someone younger. That is when I stopped inviting you to join me in my bed. If you feel hurt or confused by my actions, I am terribly sorry. These last few months have been agonising, not being able to see your gorgeous eyes or your beautiful face. I miss your touch and I miss touching you. I have been debating now for the last few months whether to just turn up at your place and make you talk to me, but I know you Harry, you have probably enchanted your home so no one can get in and if you did that, it’s mainly because of how angry you are with me and I don’t blame you. Something has been on my mind for the last few months as well, again something I planned, but like before, I was scared to tell you because of your age. Now before you decide whether to let me visit so we can talk, I want to tell you that I love you Harry, I have loved you since you stepped back into Hogwarts this year, I just didn’t realise it at first and when I did, I was scared and confused. So please, if you feel anything for me, let me see you so we can work this out. I do know this is all my fault and I am terribly sorry. If you decide I’m not worth trusting again, I do understand, all I would like is to be part of my child’s life, that is what I planned, for you to fall pregnant to me. It was my way of keeping you with me without having to say the words. I have never said I love you to anyone apart from your mother, but that was completely different as we were friends, best friends and then I lost her friendship, then lost her, like you lost her. That is another reason I was scared, if I said I love you, would I lose you too. Originally I thought I would leave Hogwarts and stay home with the child so you could go on to be an auror, I was going to put that to you, but again my fear got the better of me. So please Harry, let me see you even if it’s just to work out how I can be part of my child’s life. If you care for me, then let me see you so we can work out to be together, forever. You are in my heart and my soul, you own them, you own me,  
All my love, Severus.’

Harry read the letter over and over again and never realised his daughter had finished her bottle and was sound asleep. He put the letter down, took the bottle out of his daughter’s mouth and gently placed her on his shoulder. He got up and patted her back as he made his way over to the large rug. When he heard the satisfied burp, he lay his daughter down, changed her then left her there to sleep. Harry found she liked sleeping on the rub, but he had moved it right back away from the fireplace. He cast a couple of charms around Lily, then went to get a quill, parchment and ink. He sat at the kitchen table, still being able to see Lily, then started writing to Severus. He had re read Severus’ letter again before finishing his. When he was done, he called Rosie down.

‘Take this to Severus Snape at Hogwarts Rosie,’ the owl took the letter in her beak and flew away, Harry knew through the window in the laundry. Then he went back into the living room and sat on the sofa, watching his daughter sleep, but thought about Severus’ letter and his own and if what Severus said was true, then Harry is bound to get a visit from him right after the last class of the day, which was in an hour.

 

Severus was teaching his class when the large tawny owl flew towards him and landed on his desk. He blew out a huge breath, then took the note from the owls beak, watched Harry’s owl fly away before he put the note in his pocket and went back to teaching.

Hermione glanced over at Draco who smiled and nodded, Hermione smiled and nodded back. The rest of the class all looked from Professor Snape, to Hermione because they realised that it was the same owl that had visited Hermione early this morning, Harry’s owl. So they wondered why Harry was writing to Snape, but they also noticed that Draco and Hermione both nodded and smiled to each other, which told the class that these two knew what was going on, but they weren’t telling anyone else. Now they all got more curious wondering if they would find out what was happening between two Slytherin’s and two Gryffindor’s.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry placed his daughter in her cot in her bedroom, then placed an alert charm around her to let him know if she woke, then he went back downstairs and cleaned up. He wanted a chance to talk to Snape, find out if he really felt something or if he was doing this because he figured out Harry had gotten pregnant. So Harry wanted to leave Lily out of the conversation for now, so he made it look like there was no baby at the house. He needed the truth and he needed to see how Snape reacted.

Harry sat staring at the door, waiting and wondering if he would see Snape or not. His stomach was in knots, he’s hands kept twisting in his lap and his mouth had gone dry. When the knock came, He jumped. He stood up, not bothering to call out this time, just opened the door and moved aside.

‘Harry,’ Severus said softly then stepped inside, but turned and pulled him into his arms, ‘I love you.’

‘Oh blimey,’ Harry sighed, put his head on Severus’ chest, ‘I love you to, but I was hurt, really hurt by the way you treated me.’

Severus put his finger to Harry’s chin and lifted his head, ‘I know, I’m sorry, please, just give me a chance to make it up to you.’

‘That’s what we’re both doing here right now,’ Harry moved back and strolled over to the sofa and sat down, ‘So let’s sit and talk.’

Severus looked around, but he couldn’t see one thing that made him think there was a child in the house. So he stepped over to the other end of the sofa and sat down, but grabbed Harry’s hand.

‘What I wrote in my letter was true and exactly how I feel. I was scared Harry, scared of these feelings and scared that if I told you how I felt, I’d lose you.’

Harry looked down at their joined hands, but inside he was please. Severus hadn’t asked about a baby, he was concentrating on them. So whether he knew he was a father or not, right now he wanted to explain to Harry and make it up to him.

‘I felt used.’

‘Yes, I know, it took me a while to work that out, I’m sorry I made you feel like that.’

‘You were so cold when we were together, you only ever kissed me once. How was I supposed to work out what you were feeling when you don’t show it?’

‘I will show it, all the time, I want us to work Harry, I really do,’ Severus got up then knelt down in front of Harry, ‘I want us to get married, if you’ll have someone my age?’

‘Age doesn’t worry me Sev,’ Harry gave a cheeky grin, ‘Married, are you serious?’

‘Yes, I love you and I want us to belong to each other. So will you marry me?’

Harry stared into those dark orbs again, something he had been dreaming of for months, then their lips were joined in a very passionate kiss.

‘Yes,’ Harry panted.

Severus grinned, ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Harry stood up and they wrapped their arms around each other, ‘Sev, if we tell people, you might lose your job, you did sleep with a student.’

‘Yes, I have thought of that since I knew we might work this out. If you want to, but only if you want to, we could say we were married before the start of term but decided to keep it secret, then it would be allowed. It’s only Minerva that needs to be told, I’m sure Draco and Hermione would keep it to themselves.’

‘They would, but people heard about me sleeping with some bloke and that was a couple of months after we started back.’

‘True, but we could say that was how we were going to let it be known, just drop some hints here and there.’

‘You truly are a sneaky Slytherin,’ Harry chuckled.

‘Yes, I am, but this will only work if the Gryffindor standing before me can put away his noble self and just go with what I suggest.’

‘Don’t think you’re going to be the boss in this relationship Sev, there’s no way that will happen. You can bring out your snarky side, your taunting words, criticizing and I’m just going to laugh.’

‘Oh you cheeky brat,’ Severus grinned, ‘No boss, we’re equals, partners, in every way. So will you live with me at Hogwarts since you gave up your education?’

‘We’ll talk about that in a moment,’ Harry took Severus’ hand and led him upstairs, he stopped outside the closed door, stared up into Severus’ eyes then opened the door, ‘I want you to meet your daughter, Lily,’ Harry pulled Severus into the room and over to the cot, ‘Did you really mean to get me pregnant?’

‘Yes, but I didn’t think it worked, then you left,’ Severus stared down at his daughter, ‘Lily, that’s such a pretty name Harry.’

‘It is, but when I left, didn’t you get suspicious since you did try to knock me up.’

Severus chuckled softly, ‘Oh I can see I’m going to have trouble with you young Potter. You never acted like this when we were together. You were all shy and embarrassed and hardly spoke.’

‘Well, think about it Sev, my teacher was seducing me, a virgin no less.’

‘That’s true, I took your virginity, but as for what you asked, no, I never got suspicious. I thought after everything with Mr. Weasley, you’d had enough.’

‘No, that would never have made me leave, I would have just kept saying things in front of him, it gets him so pissed off that he usually storms off. He can’t deal with the fact I’m gay and he can’t handle when I say things like fucking some bloke’s arse, sucking his big cock, oh now I’m turning myself on, so can we get with the fucking and you can meet your daughter later. She’ll sleep for a while longer yet.’

‘You have said the magic words, so take me to your bed so I can fuck you.’

‘Yes…sir,’ Harry gave another cheeky grin and as he turned Severus slapped his backside making him jump. He closed the door and opened his bedroom door and pulled Severus inside where they both quickly undressed and got into Harry’s bed where they spent the next hour reacquainting themselves with each other’s bodies. A lot of touching, a lot of snogging, a lot of sucking, then finally, a lot of love making, because they both realised it was true, they weren’t just having sex, they were making love.

After sharing a shower they dressed and stood at Lily’s door talking softly, ‘You asked about Hogwarts, I changed my mind about being an auror, I have no idea what I was going to do, now though, I want to stay with Lily. But Hogwarts, we have a daughter Sev, how’s that going to work?’

‘As long as we don’t take our personal lives into the school it’ll be fine, Lily of course can be taken down. The most we can do is hold hands, arms around each other, the odd snog as long as we don’t take it too far. But we will have to be married before you do move there, Minerva will need to see proof.’

‘Yeah, she probably will. But Sev, about the way you were, the way you acted. Sure I get you have to for the students, it keeps them in line. But about us and Lily, how are you going to be, for real and I mean out in the school?’

‘Like I am now, I’ll hold Lily, kiss her, kiss you, tell you I love you and tell Lily I love her. This is the real me Harry, I just kept it hidden, even from you.’

Harry stared up at Severus, ‘What you said about saying the words and being scared that you might lose me. Do you know I feel the same, or felt the same. I tell Hermione I love her, but before I had only ever said those words once and he died. I made up my mind to never say them again or even get serious, I never wanted marriage because I would have to say the words.’

Severus stared down at Harry and realised how much alike they actually were and he also realised who he was talking about, his godfather, Sirius Black.


	19. Chapter 19

‘Sirius,’ Severus said softly.

Harry nodded, ‘I know you didn’t like him, but I loved him, very much. I miss him every day and when I lost him I realised I never wanted to feel that pain again. I told him I loved him and a week later he was gone.’

‘I know you love him Harry, he loved you too. I might not have liked him but I could see how he felt about you. But the war is over Harry, we’re not going to die, neither of us. We’ve got a chance to have a good life together, to be a real family. I’ve always wanted to have a family, but I didn’t want to get close to anyone for the same fear you had.’

‘We’re alike in that way, but I always wanted a family, I never thought I’d get one because of my fear, then working out I was gay and not knowing wizards could get pregnant.’

The alarm Harry placed around his daughter sounded, he removed the charms and gently picked up Lily before turning to start at Severus who was staring down at her. He saw the smile, but he could see the love so easily on his face, so he placed Lily in Severus’ arms.

‘Bring her downstairs, she’s going to need a bottle soon.’

‘She’s beautiful and has your cheeks and nose.’

‘And your chin,’ Harry smiled then walked down the stairs with Severus following, ‘Sit with her while I get her bottle and nappy ready. You can change her next time,’ Harry chuckled when he saw the surprise on Severus’ face, ‘You need to learn babe.’

‘Babe,’ Severus’ eyes went wide, ‘Oh I think we are going to shock Hogwarts. But you could just call me Severus or Sev.’

‘I know, but I’m not going to, it’s babe, baby or even honey,’ Harry chuckled again, ‘Get used to it and I better hear you call me something that shows you care. I’m not a student, so no more Mr. Potter, we’re a couple, so an endearing name babe.’

‘Cheeky,’ Severus grinned, ‘I said I will show it Harry, just let me ease into this will you, especially changing a nappy, this will be the first time I’ve ever done that.’

‘You didn’t change Draco?’

‘No, the most I did was hold him.’

‘Then you have a lot to learn. I was lucky, I’d been changing and feeding Teddy from the time he was a month old, so I got a far bit of practice.’

‘Teddy, who is Teddy, don’t tell me you have another child?’

Harry heard the jealous tone in Severus voice, which made him smile, then he shook his head in amusement.

‘No babe, Remus Lupin’s son, he named me godfather. So I spend time with him when I can, he’s a great little boy.’

‘I never even knew he was expecting, who did he get pregnant to?’

‘Sev,’ Harry sighed, then sat down beside him, ‘He married Tonks, she was pregnant. Andromeda Tonks has Teddy, she taught me how to do things.’

‘Nymphadora, she was a lot younger than Remus.’

‘Maybe, but compared to us,’ Harry raised his eyebrows.

‘Alright, I get your point.’

‘Now here, feed Lily,’ Harry handed Severus the bottle and could see he was nervous, ‘Just put the tip to her mouth and when she opens it fully, push it in a little and she’ll do the rest.’

‘Okay,’ Severus put the bottle near his daughter’s mouth and she instantly opened making him smile so he pushed the bottle in and felt her suck, ‘Wow, she pulled it in the rest of the way.’

‘Yep, see, it’s easy, then you can bring her wind up and change her. I haven’t been using magic for any of that, I like to do it myself.’

‘Then you are going to have to show me. But while Lily is having her feed, about getting married, I really want us to belong together Harry, so I’d like to marry straight away.’

Harry stared into Severus sincere face, ‘Okay, because I would like to as well, but when and where, what about witnesses, Hermione and Draco?’

‘Well, if we go into a muggle town on the weekend, they can come with us. I can explain everything tomorrow, then after we’re married, you and Lily can move in with me at Hogwarts, but I can request a larger room, one with a second bedroom.’

‘We’ll need another one babe, Lily has got to have her own room, especially when we fuck each other, we do get very vocal.’

‘Oh you are being a cheeky brat Harry, I’m really going to have my hands full with you. Just remember, don’t talk like that around the students.’

‘I won’t, I promise,’ Harry gave him a cheeky grin, ‘But it means you have to leave later to head back. Does Professor McGonagall know you’re gone?’

‘Of course, she had to allow me to leave. I flooed to my old house then apparated here and I know I have to leave, I don’t want to be away from you or Lily.’

‘You really love me, don’t you Sev?’

‘Yes, more than I realised.’

Harry lent over and kissed Severus’ head, ‘I love you too. But if we have any more kids, it’s your turn next time,’ Harry burst out laughing at the shocked look on Severus’ face, ‘You will babe.’

‘Will you stop doing that Harry, ease me into all this. First you’re quiet, shy, now, it’s like you’re a completely different man.’

‘Only with you was I shy and quiet. You saw Ron storm off heaps of times, because I kept saying things that he didn’t want to hear.’

‘Things, like what?’

‘Like a bloke was shagging my arse, I was sucking off some bloke. Oh shit, their going to know it was you I was talking about,’ Harry chuckled, ‘You might have some students looking at you differently.’

‘You shouldn’t have said anything, why did you?’

‘Because I wanted to piss Ron off and I did. I never expected that we’d be together or that anyone would know. I can let my friends know I just said that to wind Ron up, even though we did fuck since I got pregnant and they will realise that.’

‘It’s fine, just don’t go into details about what we do to each other. I am still their teacher Harry, they have to treat me like that and not someone that fucks his students.’

Harry chuckled again, ‘I won’t tell anyone anything anymore, promise, as long as we do fuck each other.’

‘That we will do…love,’ Severus smirked.

‘There you go, it wasn’t so hard was it?’

‘Stop being a smart arse, but Lily is finished, now what?’

Harry took the bottle, then helped Severus put Lily onto his shoulder and started to pat her back.

‘See, easy, just gentle pats.’

Severus patted his daughter’s back then laughed when he heard her burp, ‘So that’s what she’ll do after every feed?’

‘Yep, because sucking the bottle will make her suck in wind, it needs to come up. Okay, time to change her, so place her on the rug and I’ll show you.’

Harry slowly showed Severus how to clean their daughter, put another nappy on, then redress her. They both sat together watching their daughter sleep, but Harry had his head against Severus’ shoulder and his arm was around Harry, holding him tight. Harry hoped this could work, not just for himself, but for Lily. Severus wanted to do everything he could to prove to Harry their relationship will work, something he desperately wanted, but he also wanted Lily to have both her parents with her all the time.


	20. Chapter 20

Severus didn’t want to leave that night, but he knew he had to. So after kissing his daughter on the forehead, he stood at the door to Harry’s home and kissed him and put every bit of love he had for this man into that kiss. They stared at each other before Severus apparated away. Harry sighed, but smiled then went back upstairs to shower and get into bed because with Lily waking a couple of times a night, he needed his sleep.

A couple of days later, Severus, Hermione and Draco arrived at Harry’s home who was sitting on the sofa with Lily in his arms. He called to come in as he knew who it would be, Hermione and Draco were surprised when Severus kissed Harry and not just a small peak, but a very loving and passionate kiss.

Harry stared at Hermione, ‘Okay, what happened?’

‘Oh I didn’t break my promise Harry, I never told Draco anything.’

‘Then how did he work it out to tell Sev?’

‘Well, I didn’t tell Severus, I planted a seed of information on him by saying a friend of mine got pregnant and went into what Hermione had told me why you left.’

‘But about Lily.’

‘She never told me Harry, she showed me the pictures and I knew instantly who she was. That’s when I went to see Severus. I had to try one more time to get through his stubborn head, just like Hermione had been trying to get through yours.’

‘So I was right, it was about Harry and I that you were talking about, and you planned it?’ Severus asked.

‘Yes, we both did hoping you would work on a way to talk to Harry. You both loved each other but refused to tell the other, stubborn, the pair of you,’ Draco shook his head, ‘I think Hermione and I worked harder on you two than on our work.’

‘Well, thank you,’ Harry grinned then placed Lily in Hermione’s arms, ‘Say hi to your goddaughter. Oh we need a godfather for her Sev, what about Draco?’

‘Me, you want me?’ Draco squeaked then blushed realising how he sounded.

‘You are Severus’ godson, so I’m sure he would like you and I picked the godmother already,’ Harry turned to Severus.

‘Yes, I would like Draco as godfather for Lily.’

‘That’s settled then.’

‘We should go and get married, then settle into Hogwarts.’

‘What did Professor McGonagall say when you told her, did she believe you?’

‘I don’t think so at first, but I explained that you will be bringing our wedding certificate, I just need to charm the date on the copy, we’ll keep the original for just us.’

‘Okay, I hope she does and Hermione, are you okay with this, lying?’

‘For you and your family, yes I can. You know I don’t lie, you don’t either, but if we don’t, then Professor Snape will lose his job.’

‘I knew it was wrong and I should have waited until after Harry left, but I just couldn’t seem to stop being drawn to him. But thank you, both of you for doing this.’

‘It’s fine Severus and even though you are a teacher, Harry is an adult, it shouldn’t matter as long as it was kept away from the younger students.’

‘I know, but it still is the rules. Let’s go though, I want Harry to be officially mine.’

Harry grinned then pulled Severus’ face to his and kisses him passionately, ‘Yes, mine babe,’ Harry heard Draco laugh and Hermione snicker, ‘I call him babe, baby even honey, cute hey.’

‘Oh my,’ Hermione grinned.

‘Severus, are you going to handle that?’

‘I have no choice, Harry refuses to call me by my name, he wants everyone to know and he’s made me promise to call him an endearing name,’ Severus looked at Harry, ‘Didn’t you love?’ he smirked making Harry laugh.

‘Yep, it’s time to show your real feelings and who you really are. Now let’s go, I want Sev mine then we can go shag, I’m horny here.’

‘What did I say about that Harry,’ Severus scowled but Hermione and Draco laughed.

‘That I couldn’t say things like that in front of the students, but we’re not at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco are family, it’s different and they already know you knocked me up.’

‘Oh you cheeky brat,’ Severus shakes his head in amusement, ‘What am I going to do with him?’

‘Love me,’ Harry gave another cheeky smile making Hermione and Draco laugh again, ‘Let’s go.’

Harry looked over at Hermione and Draco, raised his eyebrows to let them know he was going to let everyone know exactly what Severus Snape was really like and nothing was going to stop him. Harry took his daughter back in his arms, Severus picks up the bag then they all apparate to a small muggle town. 

The ceremony isn’t long, but it is beautiful, then Harry is surprised when Severus produces two wedding rings. He slips Harry’s onto his finger, then Harry slips the other onto Severus’ finger. Again Severus surprises everyone when he lifts Harry’s finger and kisses the ring before kissing Harry’s lips, sealing their promises and their love, joining them as one.

Hermione places Lily in Draco’s arms, then hugs Harry tightly, ‘Congratulations,’ she sniffs.

‘Thanks Hermione,’ Harry hugs her just as tight, but he can feel himself choke up, he’s not one for crying, but he can’t believe how happy he is. When he lets her go, she surprises everyone by hugging Severus, but Harry smiles when he hugs her back.

‘Congratulations Professor.’

‘Thank you Hermione,’ Severus gives her a genuine smile, then Draco hands Lily to Hermione then hugs Severus.

‘Congratulations Severus.’

‘Thank you Draco.’

Draco smiles then hugs Harry, ‘You too Potter,’ he smirks making Harry laugh.

‘Thanks…Malfoy,’ Harry smirks back, ‘We’ve come a long way, haven’t we Draco and now I’m married to your godfather and you’re godfather to our daughter.’

‘Yes, I am and we have Harry, hard to believe isn’t it. From that first day on the train, we hated each other, but I don’t think there was any real animosity, with me, it was the way I was raised, with you, you just reacted to the way I behaved and we both just couldn’t seem to let it go.’

‘No, we couldn’t, but I’m glad we’re friends now.’

‘Oh Draco, please let my husband go,’ Severus said.

‘Oh babe,’ Harry chuckled, ‘You’re the only man I want,’ Harry hugs Severus, ‘But we need to go and pack up all Lily’s things.’

Harry and Severus signed the certificate and registry, making them officially married, they thank the woman who performed the ceremony then left, heading back to Harry’s home. Severus made a copy of the wedding certificate, then changed the date on the copy before putting the original in his pocket. They had decided to make the date a year earlier but today’s date so no one would get suspicious. Harry let Hermione feed Lily while Severus helped Harry pack all Lily’s belongings, then he had to pack all his stuff as well. Harry put a few of his pictures of his parents and Sirius into his bag, but he looked at Severus who nodded letting him know he was fine with Harry displaying pictures of James Potter and Sirius Black. After packing everything they needed, they headed outside and Harry sealed the house before taking Lily back into his arms. Then the group apparated away, they first went to Spinners End to Severus’ old house, then flooed to Hogwarts, ready to show Minerva McGonagall that Harry and Severus were married and had a daughter and they were also ready to show Hogwarts they were together, in every way they could.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione and Draco stepped out of the fireplace in Minerva McGonagall’s office first, then Severus with Harry who was holding Lily in his arms.

‘When Severus told me Harry, I can tell you now that I was speechless. But can I see your daughter?’

Harry smiled and stepped over to his old headmistress, but instead of just showing her, he placed Lily in her arms.

‘Say hello to Lily.’

‘After your mother,’ Minerva smiled, ‘Look at all that dark hair, but since both her fathers have black hair, that’s understandable. She’s beautiful Harry, Severus.’

‘We think so Minerva,’ Severus smiles, then pulls out the copy of their wedding certificate and places it on her desk, ‘Are the rooms ready?’

‘Yes, you just need to decorate Lily’s room how you like. This is going to cause quite a stir among the students and staff,’ she smiles and places Lily back in Harry’s arms before picking up the certificate, reads it, ‘That seems to be in order,’ she hands it back to Severus who puts it in his pocket. ‘Why don’t you settle in and Harry, since you are no longer a student, you can sit with Severus at the staff table, with Lily of course.’

‘Thanks Professor, I’d like that.’

‘Well, that is another thing, Minerva from now on.’

Harry grinned, ‘Alright…Minerva,’ he chuckles and hears Hermione and Draco laugh with him.

‘Come on love, let’s get our daughter settled. We’ll see you later Minerva,’ Severus nods then with his arm around Harry and Hermione and Draco carrying the bags, they leave the office and head to the fourth floor where a door that never used to be there now was. Severus lets the others in then takes Lily’s bags, ‘I’ll go set the room up.’

‘Thanks babe,’ Harry smiles then sits down, ‘Okay, well, she believed it. Thank you again for that.’

‘It’s fine Harry, I wanted Severus happy and he is with you.’

‘So you won’t be with me at the Gryffindor table?’

‘No, but you won’t be there for much longer Hermione, it’s only what, seven weeks before the end of term. When do the N.E.W.T.s start?’

‘In four weeks, so we’ve got a lot of studying to do. I really should get stuck into that,’ Draco said.

‘Thanks again for everything,’ Harry put his hand out and Draco shakes it. 

‘Just give him a chance Harry, nothing to shocking to soon. This is all new to him.’

‘I know and I’m going to take it easy. Before, at home, that was different. But it’s fun to wind him up and very easy to do,’ Harry, Hermione and Draco laugh but softly with Lily sleeping peacefully in Harry’s arms, ‘You never mentioned Ron once Hermione, how’s he been?’

‘We don’t talk, but he doesn’t look upset or angry, not since Christmas. So that talk he had with Charlie seems to have done the trick. Maybe you’ll see when he sees you.’

‘Maybe, but after the way he behaved, I can’t be as close to him as I used to, but if he’s friendly, I will be, but that’s all. Now remember, no telling anyone anything, I want to see the shocked looks from everyone when I walk in then when Minerva makes her announcement about us, that is going to be hilarious.’

‘Are you still being a cheeky brat Harry,’ Severus shakes his head in amusement.

‘Always, that’s me,’ Harry gives a cheeky smile, ‘So I can put Lily down now.’

‘All ready to go, I even painted her room in a soft lilac with white lilies all over the walls.’

‘Oh, that’s so nice babe,’ Harry kisses him then turns to Hermione and Draco, ‘Say goodbye, for now, you’ll see her after dinner,’ Harry waits until Hermione’s kisses Lily on the cheek, then Draco kisses Lily on the forehead before he walks into her room and places his daughter in her cot, then covers her up. Harry stands there staring down at Lily when arms slip around his waist, ‘Hey Sev.’

‘Hey Harry,’ Severus kisses Harry’s head, ‘We belong together in every way now. Are you happy Harry?’

Harry turns in Severus’ arms, ‘Extremely happy Sev, this is what I want, to be with you and Lily.’

‘Exactly what I want, but she should sleep a bit longer, care to make love with your official partner?’

Harry grinned, ‘Yes…please,’ Harry groans softly, then the two men leave Lily’s room and go into their room and Harry notices that the bed is bigger again, ‘Great, it’ll fit both of us easy, I’ve got a habit of sprawling on my stomach.’

‘Easier access to your arse my love,’ Severus slowly turns Harry to face him then starts to undress him, but not once does his eyes leave Harry’s. When he finishes, Harry undresses Severus and exactly like before, his eyes never leaves Severus. They climb into their bed, their arms around each other, but they just kept staring into each other’s eyes, ‘This is perfect, you here, in my arms, where you belong.’

Harry smiles, ‘Yes, I belong here, with you,’ Harry slowly leans in and captures Severus’ lips with his own in a loving but passionate kiss.

 

Harry showers while Severus feeds and changes Lily, then Severus showers while Harry just sits and talks to his daughter. When they were ready, Severus picks up the baby bag and put his arm around Harry and they slowly make their way down through the school. A few students that were late for dinner stared with obvious surprise as they walked past. They glance at each other once they reached the doors to the great hall, then they walk in. The great hall falls silent as everyone turns to see Harry carrying a baby in his arms, and Snape has his arm around Harry. He looks up at Severus, smirking then gives his friends a wave and a big smile before he settles in next to Severus at the staff table. Within seconds the students erupt in loud chatter, but Harry and Severus heard both their names and talk about a baby. Harry grins at Hermione then at Draco before he makes sure everyone sees as he places Lily in Severus’ arms, kisses her head then starts to eat.

‘Putting on a show my love,’ Severus grins.

‘I have to babe, it’s so much fun.’

‘Oh you cheek brat, what am I going to do with you?’

‘Put up with me, but most of all, you’re going to love me,’ Harry gives him a cheeky smile.

‘Yes, I will love you, forever,’ Severus leans slowly towards Harry and kisses him softly. They stare into each other’s eyes, but the hear the talk which makes them both grin, ‘I think their getting the picture.’

‘I should think so babe,’ Harry grins, then turns back to face the students who are all staring at him, he smiles then starts eating again. But Harry notices that Ron is gazing at him, but not in disgust, but shocked. Harry also sees something else on his face, in his eyes, regret and possibly acceptance, he wasn’t sure. But he knew one thing, Ron seems to be okay with gay men now, even Harry and Severus together. Harry knew they would talk, but they will never be as close as they used to be. Now though, Harry had his family, he turned back to Severus and watched as he talks quietly to Lily, he tells her all about Hogwarts and how when she is eleven how she will become a student. Harry can’t stop smiling as he watches Severus talking to his daughter, their daughter, his heart swells with affection for both his partner and his daughter and knew right then, that their little family would expand, how many more children they might have, Harry didn't know, but he also didn't care, one or ten Harry and Severus had a family, their family.

The end:


End file.
